Diamond and Lightning
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: "It's not my fault I'm like this. It's that stupid particle accelerators fault. If I hadn't been in Central, I would be normal! But no! Now, I'm stuck as a diamond!" - Anastasia Cazares. Ana doesn't want her powers, but she has them anyways. And since there's no way to reverse it, there's no turning back.
1. Chapter 1

**This is also posted on my Quotev! I didn't steal it! Anywho, I wrote this back in October and forgot about it until my friend reminded me about it! Enjoy! Also, you can find all the outfits on my Bio**

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I exclaim, tapping my foot impatiently on the ground. I get that he got in late last night, but that was no excuse to be tardy! "Hi, this is Barry Allen-" I slam my finger down on the hang up button, silencing the voice.

Detective West sighs "Calm down, Cazares. I'm sure Allen will be here soon," The dark man also looks annoyed. Short introduction; My name's Anastasia Cazares, twenty-four years of age. Work for the CSI as scientific analyzer in Central City. IQ is high, but I don't usually use it to it's "full capacity" as Joe puts it. I'm dealing with a robbery, waiting for my idiotic friend slash coworker, Bartholomew Allen. The boy I've known since I was in fifth grade.

"Second robbery this week," Joe, or Detective West, informs as I stood next to him and my other coworkers. "The teller ID Clyde Mardon as the shooter

Detective Chyre sighs "What? Oh geez, the Mardon brothers are back?"

Joe hands Captain Singh the photos of the brothers "What'd we got?"

"Perps took out the bank, shot out the cameras, and as a chaser, killed the security guard over there," My face scrunched up as my gaze fell to the dead body. "I got units kicking on doors of known Mardon brothers associates,"

"CSI been over it?" Singh turns to me, and Chyre and West shot me a look of pity. "Well?"

"Um, no?" I gulp "My partner isn't here yet,"

Singh looks as if he was trying not to blow a fuse. Barry was almost always late. If he had a superpower, that would be it. "Where's Allen?" No one answers and then the ranting begins "West, Cazares, I know you've known Allen for years, but you can't keep covering for him. And since he's not here, I'm going to have to carry out this investigation without him," Just as he finishes, our missing person arrives.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain Singh," Barry apologizes, coming up next to me. For this, I whack him upside the head.

Singh gave Barry a look of disappointment "What was it this time, Mr. Allen? Did you forget to set your alarm clock?" Barry was about to answer, but was cut off once more "Before you answer, may I remind you the excuse you gave me last time was car trouble. Do you know why that one was particularly memorable?"

Barry sighs before answering "I do not own a car,"

"I surprised you even I have a license," I mumble, taking out a pair of white gloves, preparing for the analyzing.

To save Barry from a lecture, Joe has decided to step in "He was running an errand for me. Barry, did you get me what you asked?" Joe sent him a look that said 'work with it'.

Barry may be smart, but he can be a slow thinker "Uh...yeah, yeah, I did. I have it right here," Barry pulls out a half eaten Hershey's bar, making me face palm along with Joe "I had a few bites of it," Barry stands there awkwardly, not knowing what he should do.

"Allen, case, analyze with me, now!" I force him tiny hints as I hand him gloves.

Barry nods "Right, right," He walks past me and I follow him to the tire tracks. Barry laid himself on the floor and I know that both of our minds were thinking the same thought. Rear, super-wide tires, twelve inches with asymmetrical tread.

"Getaway car is a Mustang Shelby GT500," Barry informs

"Shelby's have a rear, super-wide tire, specific to that model," I say "Twelve inches with an asymmetrical tread," Barry raises a brow "Yes, I know stuff,"

Barry turns back to the scene, looking at brown mush on the pavement "There's something else," He stood up and took Chyre's pen "Thanks," Taking the pen, he picks up some of the brown mush, sniffing it but quickly turning away "Phical escerimin, animal I'd guess,"

"My dad gave me that pen," Chyre commented. I gave him the 'so?' look "Before he died,"

Barry and I looked at each other, both cringing slightly "Sorry,"

* * *

Sitting in a spinny chair, I groan as I look over the files of the Mardon brothers. Bored...bored...bored...I've worked in this same lab with Barry for nearly two years, it got boring after the first week. I know every gadget and gizmo in here and more.

"I'm ready to see this atom smasher, smashing," I look up to see my second best friend and Joe's daughter, Iris West "Catch," Iris throws me a white paper bag filled with cronuts. I'm hating Jitters right now because they've got me addicted to them. I had one for breakfast, another for lunch, and this was my snack.

Barry sighs "There was a shooting today. Your dad needs us to process some evidence. Which means, I don't know if we'll be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs," Oh yeah, now I remember. The particle accelerator thingy was going on tonight. Barry had been geeking out over it for the last few weeks. I'll admit, I am a bit excited to go as well.

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream," Iris says "Your sad, little nerdy dream,"

I laugh in agreement "She's right. It's your geeky dream,"

"Even Ana agrees with me," Iris steals one of Barry's fries "Besides, I cancelled a date for this,"

"Hands off my fries," Barry grabs them and walks away to another computer "Unbelievable,"

"I'm stress eating over my dissertation," Iris informs "We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. That's Ana's, like, sixth," I nod "If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin top then woman,"

I shake my blonde head "No, I'll be more muffin top then woman,"

"You both look great," Barry says, causing a slight blush to spread over my cheeks. He moves again, turning to our clear white board.

Iris picks up Barry's science magazine "What's so important about this particle accelerator anyways?"

"Why did you ask that? He's going to start again," I groan, before Barry went off.

"Harrison Wells work in quantum theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing at Cern,"

I roll my eyes "English, Barry. When Iris and I are around, you use English, not geek,"

Barry mimics my eye roll and uses a marker to explain, placing a large dot in the middle "Imagine, that that dot is _everything_ the human race has ever learned until this moment,"

"Does that include twerking?"

"Sí," I answer

Barry continues and draws a larger circle "_That_, is everything we can learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way at looking at physics! It will literally change the way that we think about everything,"

Iris sighs "You and Ana seriously need to start dating. You're both been single for two long and it _isn't_ good for your health,"

Before I can respond, Joe walks in "Hey, leave 'em alone. They're working,"

"Hi, Dad," Iris says "Your test thingy is done," Barry and I rush over to the computer, me peering over his shoulder at the results.

"We think the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm," Barry informs "The phical matter I found on the street, it was cow manure, which contained traces of acitretin syclean,"

Both Iris and Joe look lost, so I use English "It's an antibiotic. Only four farms in the area use still use it in their fields," A printed copy of the farms location came out and I hand it to Joe.

"Bet you'll find a pretty sweet Shelby parked in front of one of them," Barry has that cocky, yet cute, smirk on his face.

Iris pats her dad's shoulder "Dad, seeing that the two genius's," She looks me over "Well, one and a half genius's," I stick my tongue out at her "How about letting them go to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

There was a beat before Joe answers "Fine," We all smile, before Barry and I hope out of our chairs and race Iris to the door.

* * *

There was a lot of protestors at S.T.A.R. Labs. Looks like some people didn't want this thing made _or_ being turned on. Due to this, security was tight.

I keep by Barry's right while Iris is on his left, both of us liking arms with him. We've always been like this. Known them since fifth grade when Barry tried to punch a bully. Key word is _tried_. He ended up with his first ever black eye that day, but it was worth helping me he says. Bully's had been both of our problems since we were kids. Hell, they still are now.

"So, my little geek, how was your trip to Starling? Did you find proof of the impossible? Or just make Joe mad for no reason?" I ask, using my pet name for him.

"Before I answer, I'd like to point out that you have the same IQ level as me. Calling me a geek is practically calling yourself a geek," Barry says

Iris then jumps in "But she speaks english when she rambles,"

I smile at her, before allowing Barry to continue "Actually, while I was away I had a chance to think about, you know, relationships," Oh, did he meet a girl? "Well, I'm not in one, and you're not in one either. Ana, you're one of my best friends,"

"You and Iris are my best friends as well," I feel my heart race as I answer "Why else would we be here? May I remind you that too much science is bad for my complexion,"

Barry diverts his gaze from the both of us. "That's not what I meant,"

"I know what you're going to say," I tell him

He cut me off. "I'm not sure you do,"

"Actually, I do know what you're going to say," I interrupt him "Even though the three of us practically grew up together and we're pretty much like siblings,"

"But because we're not siblings, it can get pretty weird to talk to us about girls,"

"We just want you to know that it shouldn't be awkward for you to talk to us about females," I finish "There's nothing more that we want more then for you to met the right person that totally sees, loves, and adores you for the incredible guy you are,"

I see something flash in his eyes. Was it sadness? "Took the words right out of my mouth," The smile he has on seemed so artificial.

"Awe, aren't you glad we know you so well?" Iris asks, giving him a playful shove.

Harrison Wells then steps out, standing behind the clear podium. The many people, including us, begin to clap and Barry seems more happy. "Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I do here will change our understanding of physics, will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me, that future will be here faster than you think," The crowd began to clap once more.

"Hey! My laptop!" Barry and I turn around to see a man running off with Iris's bag "It's got my dissertation!" I groan. Are we serious right now? Of all the times to mug, it's now?

Quickly, Barry takes off after the mugger, Iris and I follow him from behind. Barry has always been a fast runner, so he got far ahead of us. We run out of the building to catch up with Barry, only to find him leaning up against the wall with a bloody nose.

"Are you okay?" Iris asks, helping him stand up straight.

Barry nods "Yeah,"

"I'll go after him," I suggest, about to take off after the guy, but Barry stops me.

"Don't,"

"Why?"

There is a silence before Barry answers "You're in a dress,"

* * *

Barry holds a tissue to his nose as Iris sat down next to me. His nose got a bit bloodier after he made that comment about my dress and I.

"Who is that guy and what is he so proud of? He caught a mugger," Iris asks, rolling her eyes as she watches him be a cocky #######.

"Eddie Thawne," I answer "New guy,"

"Transfer from Keystone City," Barry adds, taking his tissue away from his nose "Started a few weeks ago,"

"Oh, so that's Detective Pretty Boy," I give Iris a 'Wtf?' look "That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests,"

"Loser," I fake a cough, making Barry and Iris both smile at my comment "Though you have to admit, he is pretty," Barry doesn't comment.

* * *

I stir the sweetener in my green tea, watching as a heavy storm blew into Central City. It was nights like these that reminded me of when _she_ came. That psychotic ##### from hell. No matter how many times I play that scenario in my head, I can never get over the fact that she was gold. It was as impossible as what caused Barry's mother to die.

Shaking off the thought and sipping my drink through a straw, I slowly begin to walk back to the lab. Rain hit the window, trickling down as I saw from far away, the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator. Running as smoothly as it should.

That is when the unthinkable starts. A storm cloud suddenly formed around the top of S.T.A.R. Labs and I feel my stomach start to churn. This was bad. Way bad.

The world begins to move in slow motion as I see the accelerator explode from S.T.A.R. Labs and something like a ripple of energy shoots into the air. My eyes begin to widen as I see one of the beams head straight towards me.

The tea slips from my hands and I let out half a scream before I am hit. The energy heads straight for my chest. It looks as if it is going straight into my necklace and then into me. It hurts.

I'm thrown aback and as the energy seems to disappear, so does my strength. I hear echos of screams as my vision begins to be blurry.

And then...nothing. Pure and completely darkness.

**COMMENT! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everything! Outfit is on my profile! And for some of you who may be confused and be like, why is she blonde is she's Spanish? We'll, genetic mixture of being Caucasian and Spanish doesn't mean you have to have dark hair. Just as my grandma.**

* * *

"-my shit's not in order. I'm overweight, I'm always late, I've got too many things to say," The song Secrets, by Mary Lambert, fills my ears. Wait, why only my ears? My body, my eyes, why am I not moving?!

"Seriously? Secrets?" Who said that?

"She likes this song," Another voice came in and I began to freak out in my black void of nothing.

"How do you know that?" That's a female, I know that for certain.

"I checked his Facebook," I don't have a Facebook. How can he know that?

Suddenly, I feel a rush of energy surge through me and my green eyes snap open. It's bright and it hurts, but I'm able to sit up as soon as my eyes open. I am in what looks like a hospital room with two others, female and male, both about my age. "Where am I?"

"She's up!" The woman rushes over to me and begins to examine me, placing all sorts of things on me. I try to push her away, but she continues to push. As I begin to unhook myself from the many machines they have me on, I am flooded with questions "Who are you? Where am I?"

The guy comes over to me and places a hand on my shoulder, trying to keep me calm "Hey, hey, calm down. Everything's okay, you're at S.T.A.R. Labs,"

"The geek palace?" I say as I blink many times, trying to push my drowsiness away. I feel different now. Physically and slightly mentally. Heavier...did I gain weight? "Who are you?"

The long haired man disregards my side comment and answers "I'm Cisco Ramon, she's Caitlin, Dr. Snow,"

The woman, now ID as Dr. Caitlin Snow, holds up a cup to me "I need you to urinate in this and then I need a blood draw, and an X-ray, and-"

The man, Cisco Ramon, pulls it away from her "Not right this second,"

My temper takes over and I push both of them away "Get off of me and tell me what the heck I am doing here?!" As I walk away from them, I see a camera that sees me. I wore a simple sports bra and workout shorts, due to this, I could see my body and its...changes. My stomach was leaner, more muscular. Before I was a bit...plump, less athletic looking, but now I look like some sort of boxer. Each part of my body was toned.

"You were struck by lightning, like the Allen guy," Ramone says.

I turn back to them "Lightning turned me into an athlete?"

The two share a look, before Caitlin answers "There's going to be a lot of thing we need to tell you,"

Cisco tries to sit me back down, only to get shoved off by me. I don't like it when people get all touchy with me, especially when they just met me. Personal space, please! "You were in a coma,"

My eyes begin to widen "What? For how long?"

"Six weeks," I turn to see...Harrison Wells. Barry's man crush. "Welcome back, Ms. Cazares,"

* * *

Caitlin gives me a sweatshirt to wear over my sports bra, making me feel more comfortable as Harrison Wells and I walked through S.T.A.R. Labs.

"So, this is the geek HQ? Barry's little dream house," I say as we walk.

Wells smiles slightly "The 'geek palace' as you call it, has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class four, hazardous location," As we walk, I see that some parts are damaged "Seventeen people died that night, many more were injured, myself amongst them," We approach what once was the particle accelerator, now damaged and broken.

I metallic tastes fills my mouth "What happened?"

"Six weeks ago the particle accelerator went online for exactly forty-five minutes. Everything was running smoothly, my life's dream had been accomplished," Wells sighs lightly "Then, then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from the detonation was thrown into sky, and that in turn, created a storm cloud that-"

"Created an energy that hit me," I finish "And yes, I do know what you're saying,"

Wells nods "I'm glad you're able to keep up," He continues "...I was recovering myself when I heard about you and Mr. Allen-"

"Barry's here?!" I say, cutting him off.

"You can see him shortly, continuing on. I had been recovering when I heard about you two," I listen intently "By coincidence, you two were in room next to eachother. Whenever Mr. Allen went into cardiac arrest, the hospital had unexplainable power outages. However, it was a misdiagnoses. His heart wasn't stopping, Anastasia, it was beating too fast for the EKG to register it,"

I knew my eyes were wide and jaw was dropped. "An-and what about me?"

Wells sucks in a breath before starting "As for you, Ms. Cazares, well...It was your bones. The doctors believed that your bones were breaking down, something was eating them. The lightning that had struck you had altered your pH levels, but that was wrong as well. You see, your bones weren't disintegrating or being eaten, they were breaking down to rebuild,"

"...You've lost me," I say directly as we reentered the hospital room.

Wells nods at Caitlin and Cisco, who both grab me and pull me over to a table. Cisco suddenly pulls out a hammer and Caitlin pins down my arm.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaim as Cisco swings down. I squeeze my eyes tight and brace for pain, but...nothing. I feel nothing. Just a sharp pain in my hand, but no crack. "What the…?" I look at my hand and notice it was only swollen "How-"

"You have had a gentical alteration from that energy, Anastasia," Wells tells me "You are superhuman,"

This is too overwhelming. My head begins to feel light and everything soon becomes dark.

* * *

My eyes opens once again to the same room. "That isn't exactly how I wanted things to go," I sit up and see Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin having coffee and cronuts.

"Cronut?" Cisco asks, holding on out to me.

I nod and move out of the bed, walking over and taking the cronut from Cisco "Thanks. How long was I out?"

"Just fifteen minutes, enough time for me to get us food," Cisco answers.

Harrison looks over at me "I know that this is a lot to process, but I can explain it more if you would like, well, as much as we can explain,"

"Mhm," I nod with a mouthful of delicious, overwhelming delectable, amazing cronut.

Harrison Wells put down his coffee and pulls out a laptop from the bag on his wheelchair. Opening it, he pulls up a blueprint of the particle accelerator. "We believe that the storm cloud and energy that struck was filled with dark matter and other particles that had the potential to change and alter the genetic structure, or even atomic structure of some,"

I furrow my brow "So, the energy that struck me changed has altered my DNA and genetic coding so that I may have hard bones?"

"Diamond,"

Wiping my head around, I raise a brow at Caitlin "What?"

"We believe your bones changed into diamond. That's what we believe," Caitlin says, sipping her coffee. "From what we've tried and know,your bones are indestructible,"

I rub my head, a migraine sits in as I process everything "So, I'm a diamond?"

"Correction!" Cisco cuts in "Just your bones. As far as we can tell, you can still bleed, but your bones won't be broken,"

"You were able to get all this information when I was in a coma?" I ask, wiping the crumbs of cronut off my face.

Wells nods "We don't have many things to do here, so studying you and Barry became our top priority,"

"That's wonderful," I mutter "It's been my dream to be studied,"

"We'd like to run further tests, if that is alright with you," Harrison tells me"You are still going through changes. Your body, your genetics are done transforming just yet,"

I furrow my brow "And you know this how…?"

Cisco takes an iPad out and pulls up a mini video of blood cells "These are your blood cells right now,"

"And you point?"

"Less sass, more watching," I push off his comment and continue to watch the video. I see the cells move around, all peaceful and shiz, until they suddenly begin to spike. It looks as if they are crystallizing.

My mouth hangs open slightly "What was that?"

"That," Cisco answers "Was your blood cells crystallizing. We got those same results in your skin and bones cells. Something big is happening in your body, and we need to be ready for it,"

I sit there, trying to process everything they've just told me. "You want to run more tests? To try and figure out what's happening?"

Harrison nods "If you'll allow us, we would like to study you. You are truly remarkable, Ana, both you and Barry,"

Biting into my lip, I ponder on what to do. This makes no sense in my mind. None, zero, zippo, zilch. I'm a freak right now, a freak with indestructible bones. I don't want this. I really don't. "If you run tests, do you think you can find a way to reverse this?"

"Yes, we do believe that," Harrison answers.

"...Let's do it,"

* * *

"I'm so happy you're okay!"

I smile and welcome the embrace "Me too, Iris. I missed you so much,"

"What was it like? Being in the coma," Iris asks, pulling away from me.

"Dark," We share a laugh at my answer.

Shortly after I gave the okay to Wells, he contacted Iris and Joe. Even though it felt like I had only seen them yesterday, I have to remember that it's been five weeks of being in a coma. It felt far longer for them then it was for me.

"Thank you, Wells," Joe says, shaking Harrison's hand "We've got our girl back, and all we need is our boy,"

I smile sadly, remembering that Barry was still in a coma "Well, thanks for everything, Wells. I'll be back for the check up tomorrow,"

"Check up?" Iris questions

"To make sure she doesn't have any post symptoms of being struck," Caitlin Snow answers "Never can't be too careful,"

Iris accepts the lie and wraps an arm around "C'mon, we're going wherever you want. Anything you want or need, is yours,"

I rub my neck "Actually, I just wanna go home and sleep. Be in my own bed, maybe call my aunt and uncle and tell them I'm okay,"

Iris nods "Okay, home it is,"

**That was chapter two! Looks like Ana doesn't want her powers. I will be explaining some of Ana's family in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! It may be harder for me to update for a while, my stupid computer broke and is being fixed. Follow, favorite, and comment! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! School has been crazy! This chapter has three outfits do to the jumping around. I will tell you what outfit she is in and then you can go see it! Check my profile for; Chapter 3, Outfit A. Chapter 3, Outfit B. Chapter 3, Outfit C. Thanks! She's in A now!**

* * *

"Ready?"

I nod, "Cut away…" I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of having my skin opened. Caitlin had given me a numbing drug, but I would still see Cisco cut open my knuckle.

It is one 'o'clock in the afternoon at S.T.A.R. Labs., three days after I returned to my home. I made up the excuse that I had to go in for a checkup at S.T.A.R. so Iris and Joe wouldn't be suspicious. Since this morning, I had undergone several tests that would help understand my new abilities. Those tests included: how much weight I could lift, how strong my bones were, my stamina levels along with my speed levels, my reaction times, and numerous samples of blood, tissue, and skin. Many, many wires have been hooked up to me as well. What Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells are about to do is the finale test; really seeing what has happened to my bones.

"In three, two, and...one." I feel nothing at first, but as my gaze goes to my hand, I begin to feel sick. Dark red blood pours from my hand as Cisco drags the scalpel over my metacarpal bones. "Yep, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Ana, hey, Ana, look over here," Caitlin snaps her fingers in front of my face, causing me to look at her. "Calm down, you're not going to get sick."

I swallow. "I should have taken your offer of anesthesia," My breathing patterns begin to get more shaky as Cisco cuts open the outer layers of skin to get to the bone. "I'm not going to faint, I'm not going to faint."

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Cisco questions as he does the procedure.

"No!" I snap. "But I may at the sight of a freaking cut open hand!"

There is a pause before Cisco responds "Feisty."

Three long minutes pass before Harrison says. "...Ana, you've got to see this,"

I shake my head at Dr. Wells as I keep my gaze on the roof. "No, I'm pretty sure I don't want to see."

"Ana, seriously, you may want to take a look at this."

Pushing away my fear of blood and guts and all sorts of stuff that's nasty, I return my gaze to my hand and my eyes widen at what I see. Diamond, they were diamond. All of my metacarpal bones are pure diamond, sparkles in all. "How the hell is this even possible?" My bones being unbreakable and having what appears to be, super strength, should not be humanly possible. It's too, too...strange.

"Um, yeah, um, well," Cisco struggles for something to say. "I think that proves our theories, problem solved. This will get us closer to understanding what type of effects the storm had on you. I should, um, probably take some samples now."

As Cisco does this, Wells interrogates me. "Ana, can you just go over with me the night of the storm again? Any details you could have missed."

"I told you everything," I sigh. "There isn't more to it." Still, going back in my memories, I replay the night of the particle accelerator. Nothing seems any different than what I told them when I first woke up; drinking tea, particle thingy exploded, storm cloud ripple thing come, energy come through building, goes through- "Oh s***"

"Ana, what is it?" Caitlin asks. "Do you remember something?"

I nod. "Yeah, but I don't think it's that big."

"Anastasia, anything will help us understand you metagene," Wells states. "Your environment, certain things you may have touched, certain things the lighting may have-"

"My necklace," I cut him off. "The energy, before it hit me it went through my necklace,"

Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin all share a look. "Then that's how it happened, that's why your power is diamond. That one little detail, by just the energy entering you necklace and it touching you, gave you your powers. That is why you're diamond."

It was now two o'clock in the afternoon and Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells were going over test results. Hopefully, the information will help them create something that undo my metagene thing. Also, I now have a long white scar on my left hand from when Cisco cut me open. So thanks a lot, Cisco.

"Let's start with the abilities we have noted you have," Wells starts. "For your 'super strength', you lifted about fifty tons, and you clearly didn't struggle when you did-"

Cisco abruptly cuts Harrison off. "Which means you can probably lift more, which would be wicked cool!"

Wells shoots a short glare at Cisco before continuing once more. "Your stamina levels are increasingly high. You stayed at top speed on the treadmill for nearly four-five minutes and had no signs of exhaustion besides a few beads of sweat. Your reflexes are impressive as well."

Caitlin takes over from there. "Adding to your stamina and reflexes, your speed has kept improving. 23 Our best guess is that you could run a three minute mile." I lightly choked on my soy milk based frappuccino. How could someone run that fast? It was inhumanly possible, then again, how possible am I? "The strength of your bones is also high. From the operation and our samples, your bones can withstand any weight or pressure a diamond could… Plus more,"

"And then there is your insides, which you need to see!" Cisco states, shoving a tablet on me. "Your blood has stopped crystallizing and it seems like so has your other DNA. While your bone marrow and tissue are diamond, your skin cells and others have all stopped with the initial observations we saw before."

"And that means what?" I ask, not using my full brain capacity. "I need the English translation Cisco."

Cisco rolls his eyes and mutters, "Remind me how you got all AP classes," I shove him before he continues. "It means that ability you were about to get went bye-bye, or it's in a dormant state."

"Let's hope for the bye-bye," I say, taking a sip of my drink. The three scientist shot me glances. I know what they were all thinking; why would I want to give up my abilities? Simple, I've been looked at as a freak my whole life. First because of my smarts, second because of my family, three because I gave up a high paying career, and now this! Being a sideshow to a circus is not something I'd like to be.

Wells opens his mouth to speak, but was cut off by my ring tone. "Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team!" Yes, I saw the Lego Movie, sue me.

I pick up my white phone and hold it to my ear. "Ana Cazares at your service,"

"Chief wants you back at the station, missy," Joe says from the other end "He needs you to analyze some evidence."

"On it, I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail." I end the call and turn to the others. "Work calls, so I must go. Keep me updated, you have my number if you need me to be a lab rat."

* * *

**OUTFIT B**

"What's wrong with this stupid computer?!" I exclaim, continuously hitting the monitor, "Why aren't you working?"

Joe walks over to me and leans against my desk. "What's wrong?"

"It won't turn on!" I yell.

Joe looks at me like I was an idiot, before he turns to the monitor and presses the start button from behind. I groan in frustration, slamming my head on the table. I am really out of it.

"Okay, enough with all this," Joe says. "What's been going on with you, kid? Yesterday you couldn't even remember where your office was, today you forgot where your pencils were, which is right on your desk, and now this. Something's off."

I sigh, looking up at the dark skinned man. "I-I don't know, Joe. Originally, I thought it was just the side effect of being in a coma for a month, but lately, I've noticed I'm just detached. I feel a bit...empty."

"It's Barry, isn't it?"

"Huh?" I look at him in confusion. What did he mean by, 'it's Barry'?

"You, him, and Iris are like the Three Musketeers. You need each other," Joe states. "I'm guessing you feel like life's unfair? You got out of your coma and he's still in his,"

I nod. "Exactly. Every time I see him in that room at S.T.A.R. labs, I feel like a hole is in my chest...it hurts Joe."

Joe pauses for a moment, before continuing. "Maybe… You need to get away from Central City, take some time off."

"I took some time off, Joe, when I was in my coma." I state as I get up and begin to put files back.

"I'm serious, Anastasia," Joe only uses my full name when he's serious or angry. "You need some time away from Central. You haven't used any of your vacation time since last Christmas. You've been consistent with your schedule no matter what. You need some time away."

I chew my bottom lip before speaking. "Will Singh approve?"

Joe shrugs "I don't see why not."

I pause, thinking over everything. I do need to get out of Central, get away from Barry, away from all the madness. I need some time to myself, time to get myself put back together. Maybe...maybe I could go to Starling? See Uncle Quentin. I haven't seen him since...Sara.

"I'll go."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Harrison Wells objects.

I roll my eyes. "Wasn't exactly asking for your blessing, Wells. It's already been arranged. Captain Singh said I could stay in Starling for a while, my Uncle said I could crash at his place, I'm going,"

"I'm agreeing with Dr. Wells on this," Cisco says. "Your powers are way too unstable, you're practically unstable."

"No," I say firmly. I shake my head. "You said the blood spike thing is done. I'll keep you updated on myself everyday. If anything weird happens, I'll tell you. I'm won't be doing anything dangerous. I'll be resting; getting a mani, spa days, sight seeing-"

"Actually, you're wrong, they came back." I send Catilin a look of confusion. "We were looking over the tests and suddenly the blood crystallization came back. You're unstable, Ana, you are. We need you here, where you can be monitored."

I rub my temples, trying to think of a peaceful solution. "What about this? I will Skype you all everyday and send you my own personal little test results. I will write reports and tell you everything that happens. Nothing's going to go wrong in Starling, and if the blood thing leads to something, I will let you know, 'kay? We good? Great! Now, I have a train to catch."

* * *

**OUTFIT C**

About three hours, one very long line, half a cucumber cream cheese sandwich, green tea, and two cronuts later, I am in Starling City. God, I haven't been in here since forever.

Back when I was younger, I would spend half my summer here with my Mom's family, but that changed after the death of my cousin, Sara Lance. Our already broken family vanished. My mother, Aurora, was always keen on keeping close to her sister, Dinah. She mainly wanted to raise me and my brother in Starling, but my father coaxed her into Central City. I guess I'm glad I grew up in Central and not here. Pretty as it is during the day, it's fierce at night. I learned that the hard way. Another good thing about growing up in Central City, was that I met Iris and Barry. Bad thing, I got my 'gift' in Central City.

Stepping off the train, I keep a good grip on my blue backpack and white luggage case. I look around the train station for an older man dark hair. My eyes scan the crowd of people, wondering where he could be until I hear.

"Ana!"

I turn to see my uncle, Quentin Lance. He wore a simple black button up and dark jeans and in his hands were a bouquet my favorite flowers, cherry blossoms. "Uncle Quentin!" I run up to him, letting go of my luggage when I got close to him, before tackling him in a hug. "I missed you!"

He chuckles and hugs me back. "Missed you too, kiddo," After a moment, he pulls away and looks me up and down. "Wow, you look exactly like your mother. Look like she did when I first met her."

"Did she threaten you?" I playfully ask.

He laughs once more, "Oh yeah, your mother said to me 'If you hurt her, I will kill you' and she said it with the most serious face I had ever seen."

I smile at him. "Sounds like Mom."

"Anyways," He hands me the bouquet. "These are for you," He picks up my bags. "And I will be taking these for you."

"Thank you, I love the flowers," I say, walking along side of him. The two of us walk side by side to his car, exiting the train station. Am I the only one who thinks he's a bit too cheerful? A tad too happy and juttery? "Is everything alright, Uncle Quentin?"

He took a pause, meaning he is hiding something. "I have a surprise for you, when we get to the house. I have a feeling you'll be happy,"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared." I say, getting into the passenger's seat.

Fifteen minutes later, we are at his large apartment. The whole ride here I have been considered by what he meant by 'surprise'. My last 'surprise' ended up being a clown at my sixteenth birthday party. Apparently, it was all Sara and Laurel's idea. Laurel. How was she? We haven't spoken in several years, ever since I hit her at Sara's funeral and called her... a bad word.

"Ready for your surprise?" I nod as an answer. I follow him out of the car, into the complex, up the stairs, and to the front door of his apartment. "Now, don't be surprised if it's a bit messy," He opens the door and I enter the slightly messy apartment. Clothes were scattered around the floor, some of the furniture was a bit banged up, but it was clean. "Your room is clean, I made sure it was."

I smile at him "Thanks. So, where is my suprise?"

Quentin gulps slightly, he looks nervous. "Right in the living room,"

Walking into the larger room, I take small steps, cautions on what would happen next. I scan every inch of it, looking for anything out of place, and I only find one. A person, a blonde like me, sitting on the couch. They-she looks familiar.

"Um, hi?" I say, skeptical of what was going on.

The woman sitting on the couch turns to face me and I let out a gasp. I remember everything. The nose, the eyes, the wave of the hair, all so familiar.

"S-Sara,"

My cousin, my dead cousin, send me a shaky smile. "Hey, Ana,"

**From the timeline of the Arrow seasons and Flash, season 2 takes place when Barry is in his coma, so I decided I would make her go over there. Now, since I mainly want to go into Flash, I will do some short flashbacks, but the next chapter will have her returning to Central and go on with the original plot line. I will however, be making a separate story for when Ana was in Starling, it will most likely come when this season of Flash finies. So, for those of you confused on Ana's strength, she's not as strong a superman, but does have super strength. Her strength would match the Hulk's currently. Her strength and other abilities I will be experimenting with. I'm equaling her to about Captain America on her speed; yes, I did research. If you have any ideas for future references, please feel free to leave me some.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time skip will be getting it's own story and mini flashbacks. And OMG! There's going to be a Vixen show! If you don't know who Vixen is, she's one of the Justice Leaguers and she's amazing! She's on my top ten fav heroine list! Anyways, Flash time! Also, how many of you actually know who killed Sara? I do...And I was saddened by it. OUTFIT IS ON MY PROFILE AS ALWAYS!**

* * *

**ABOUT EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

* * *

"We're gonna miss you, Ana." Oliver says, giving me a brief hug.

"I will too," I respond, looking over the rest of 'Team Arrow'. "Thank you again, for everything...and I'm still sorry about hitting you...numerous times."

Oliver laughs. "It's fine, still hurt, but it's fine."

"Your cycle will be shipped over as soon as possible," Felicity tells me as she hands me a suitcase that would ease me past security, "All of your equipment is in there and the case will make sure they don't see what's in it."

I nod at her. "Thank you, Fel." I turn to Laurel. "When-if, Sara comes back to Starling, call me. I want to be there to welcome her home."

Laurel smiles and hugs me tightly. "Of course...I really am happy that you came, Ana, really."

"Me too, I mean, if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be who I am."

"A psychotic, raging, temperamental, diamond boned bitch?"

I scoff at Roy and playfully punch his shoulder, only for him to wince. The problem with having diamond bones is that it makes me stronger than the average human, so a little punch counts as a big one.

"And try to keep it on the down low, will ya?" Dig asks and I nod in response.

"I'll try the best I can, and say bye to Lyla for me and to text me pics of the baby when she arrives," I tell him as I finish hugging the older man. There is a pause between us before I speak. "I owe you all a lot-"

Oliver cuts me off. "You don't owe us anything, Ana. We were thrilled to have you."

"No, at first you weren't too happy," I correct. "And I do owe you all so much. If none of you had come into my life, I would not have found myself. You all took me in, under Sara's force, and learned to get along with me. As I have been told, I am not the easiest to get along with."

"I will second that." Roy states, making us all laugh.

I smile softly at all of them, looking over the people I had once disliked. "Thank you," I then add. "I'm still sorry about all the times I hit you, Roy, Oliver, Dig, but I'm not sorry I hit the bad guys."

"I hate to cut off you speech," Felicity says, staying by my side. "But your loving boyfriend is heading this way so we should clam up."

I turn and see a familiar figure strut towards our small group. The figure is a young man with ebony hair and dark skin. Undeniably attractive and also somewhat dense to my 'secret' activities.

"Ready to go, love?" He asks as he meets us halfway. I feel my face heat up slightly. He was coming with me to Central City. When I announced I was going back to Central, having gotten a call from Singh to haul my ass back home, my boyfriend demanded he come back with me.

And who is this mystery man? His name is Simon Nelson and I met him when I first arrived in Starling. I had been walking down the street, looking down at my phone when Simon decides to bump into me and spill all his coffee on me. It was terrible, but it lead to something wonderful.

"Ready." I say. "Time for me to go home."

* * *

Four hours later, Simon and I are settled back in my apartment. I was nervous at first, having Simon come to live with me, but I became calmer when he said he wasn't going to pressure me to sleeping with him. He even offers to go sleep at a motel if I'm still unsure.

"Ana? Everything alright?"

I turn to my boyfriend and smile "Yeah, just weird being back home after all this time. I mean, I've been gone for eight months!"

"Yeah," Simon chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling my frame into his larger one. "Eight months of relaxing and going out with me," And training and kicking a** and fighting with Oliver and still hating these crazy powers of mine.

Also, eight months with no word on something to reverse my abilities. No known 'cure'. Nothing. And Barry...he's still in his coma. Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Well have been keeping me updated for the past few months and I've been keeping them updated on my progress with my powers.

"So, what are we going to do now, my love?" Simon asks me. "We could unpack more, go for a run, cuddle, watch a movie, have a small kissing session…" He pulls me closer, turning me to face him and leaning down to kiss me.

I am about to kiss back when something begins to scream. "Hey! It's your boss! Answer! Answer! Answer! Answer-"

The voice becomes silent as I pull away from my boyfriend and pick up the phone. "Ana is here and in Central!"

"Cazares, it's Singh." I can tell that, your majesty. "We need you to swing by the station and pick up some files. You'll need to be caught up on all of our cases."

"Yes, sir." Even though he's far away, I give a mock salute. "I'll be there ASAP!" Instead of getting a reply, I get the buzzing sound of being hung up on. "Meanie."

Simon leans against the wall and looks at me. "What's the deal?"

I sigh and throw on my signature white jacket. "I have to swing by the station, being forced to pick up...paperwork." I throw my head back and groan loudly. "I hate paperwork."

Wrapping his arms around me, Simon lightly pecks my lips. "How about this; you get your paperwork, come back, and we go out for a picnic?"

"Um, do you even know how to use a stove?" I ask. "Or how to prepare a picnic basket?"

"I may just surprise you, love." Simon flashes me one of his million dollar smiles.

I seriously believe that his teeth should have a warning label that says; **DO NOT LOOK DIRECTLY INTO, CAN CAUSE BLINDNESS!**

After pecking his lips once more, I grab my purse and rush out the door. I don't want to keep the dictator waiting! Then again, I'm never late, Barry always is...Barry...thought stopping time! I have to stop myself from getting into a funk before I get into one! Problem, everytime I go down a street, I see Barry, I can't escape him.

Exiting my apartment building, I call for a taxi which takes me to the Central City Police Station in ten minutes. As the taxi goes down the street, I use a small compact mirror to apply a light layer of lip gloss and make sure everything is okay. The last thing I want is my bra showing or something.

"Central City PD, total will be fourteen dollars and twenty-two cents." The taxi driver tells me as we pull up to familiar building.

I pull out my white wallet and hand him a ten and a five. "Keep the change." I exit out of the taxi and slowly begin to walk into my place of work. I haven't' been here in so long, it feels a bit extraterrestrial.

Surprisingly, I barely see anyone on the downstairs floor. Usually, you see a ton of cops and detectives racing in and out, but there was barely anyone there. Guess it's a slow day and no one to welcome me back? Not even Joe? Tears…

I begin to walk up the stairs to the offices when my phone begins to play 'Gummy Bear'. "Oh, I'm a gummy bear. Yes, I'm a gummy bear. Oh, I'm a yummy, tummy, funny, lucky-"

"Hello Cisco," I say. "And before you ask, yes, I am back in Central."

"Yeah, yeah," Cisco says from the other line. "That's great and all, but Ana, you need to know something, it's about Barry."

My blood runs cold as I am on the second floor. "What is it? Is he okay? Is something wrong with him?"

"No, nothing wrongs, it's just-" As I walk into the cubicle and move my gaze upwards, Cisco finishes his sentence. "Ana, Barry's awake."

Just as he says that, my green eyes set on a tall, lanky figure with a mess of brownish blonde hair. My phone slips from my grasp and his name leaves my mouth. "Barry."

And upon hearing my voice, he turns around, along with Iris and Joe who stood next to him. "Anastasia."

**Some of you may be pissed off that some Starling stuff has been skipped, but do not worry! When the Flash season is over, I'll start on the timeskip story! As always, please be helpful and not mean. (Flames will be used to make ribs) and give any suggestions you have for the story! Love you all! Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Outfit on profile as always!**

* * *

_"No, nothing wrongs, it's just-" As I walk into the cubicle and move my gaze upwards, Cisco finishes his sentence. "Ana, Barry's awake."_

_Just as he says that, my green eyes set on a tall, lanky figure with a mess of brownish blonde hair. My phone slips from my grasp and his name leaves my mouth. "Barry."_

_And upon hearing my voice, he turns around, along with Iris and Joe who stood next to him. "Anastasia."_

* * *

My breath hitches in my throat. He's awake. He's actually awake and standing right here, in front of me. "Oh my God!"

"Ana," Joe and Iris both say, smile on their faces when they see me. Barry is barely moving, his eyes trace me up and down and up and down. He is doing the same thing I am, waiting for one of us to react. Who is to be the first to move?

Dropping my purse, which falls next to my phone that is surprisingly not broken, I race towards Barry before leaping up to his height and wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly and burying my face into his neck. Tears prick my eyes as I embrace him. He's here, he's still the same Barry, same eyes, same hair, and the same scent.

Barry reacts by returning the hug. He keeps a tight grip on my waist until I finally let go of him and he speaks. "You're here. They told me you were in Starling City."

I sniffle and nod. "I was, but now I'm back, but enough about me. You're awake."

"Yeah, I am," Barry says, giving me one of his perfect smile. God, how I have missed his smile. The smile that saved me. "And don't worry, I don't plan on going back into a coma soon."

"Good," I slug him in the shoulder. "Because you freaking scared the crap out of me last time!"

Barry visibly winced every time I hit him. "Jesus christ, did you get stronger?" Yeah, about twenty times stronger. Plus, a diamond shell and bones.

"So, um, does your other best friend get a hug?" Iris clears her throat, making me turn to her and envelope her in a hug.

"Don't worry, I would never forget about you," I say, "I have, like, five hours of you Skyping me a day to blame for that."

"Hey!" Iris raises her hands in defense. "I wanted to know what was going on in Starling City!"

Almost every day since I left Central several months ago, Iris, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, and Harrison would Skype me for every kind of reason. For Iris, it was usually about what was going on in our lives or what to wear for the next day. For Joe, it was about cases or just making sure I was alright. And for my buddies at S.T.A.R. Labs, it was about my little secret or just to bug me, something Cisco likes to do very much.

"We missed both of you," Joe states, giving me a side hug and Barry a head rub. "So, know that our smart apples are back, should we-"

Joe was cut off by an officer approaching us and announcing. "Detective West, we've got a five fifty in progress at Gold City Bank, two dead. Storm's really picking up on the south side, grab your rain gear." Robbery? South side? Damn, by the time I get there it may already be over, but maybe I can catch the getaway car.

"Sorry, Barry, Ana, gotta run." Joe says, grabbing his gun from his desk.

"Do you need our help?" Barry asks as I start to slowly walk away from everyone.

Joe shakes his head at us. "No, you two take it easy. There will be plenty for you to do once you settle in. Let's go, partner." Eddie appears at his side, making me roll my eyes slightly. I don't like Eddie, but I don't fully dislike him either.

"Hey, Allen, Cazares," Eddie says with a smile. "Glad to see you both."

"Thanks, Eddie," Barry says in reply while I merely give a faint smile and nod.

Eddie then turns to Iris, eyes lingering over her figure. "Hey, Iris," Clearly, someone likes someone else. I guess I can kinda see it? Maybe not. It wouldn't be that powerful of a ship if it did happen.

Instead of saying 'Hi' or 'Hello', Iris brushes Eddie off. "Detective, you should go. My dad doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Eddie frowns slightly and a hurt expression flashes in his eyes, but he pushes it away. He pats Barry on the back, before saying "Glad you're both back." and then walking away.

My eyes follow Eddie out of the cubicle, but are then directed to a small shrine in a glass. It's then when I remember Chyre and his death. Sadly, he met his end during the storm and was shot by one of the Mardon's shot and killed him.

Barry approaches the case, his eyes fill with confusion. Walking up next to him, I explain. "The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre."

Barry looks down with an upset expression, Iris continues from there. "Him and his brother died trying to escape, their plane crashed."

There is a moment of silence between us, before I jump as someone shouts. "Cazares!" My attention turn to the back of the room where Captain Singh is holding a cardboard box with numerous files. Oh yeah, that's what I'm here for. "Files!"

I groan and look at Barry and Iris. "Give me a minute." I do a light run-walk and meet Singh half-way. "Thank you, Singh."

"Get these done and in your bank. I can't have both of my scientist behind on paperwork and cases."

I give the man a mock salute. "Yes, sir. They will be done ASAP!" I carry the boxes in my right arm and rush back over to Barry and Iris. Barry seems kinda out of it. "You okay, Barry?" Iris has the same level of worry on her face as I do.

"Uh, I'm fine." Liar. People have a tell when they lie, Barry. His is that he shakes his head a little. "I just need some air." He pushes past the two of us and says. "I'll call you both tonight." We watch him walk out the back door and into the alleyway before I react.

"I'm going to go check on him." Iris nods in approval as I set down the box of files and follow after Barry.

I follow my tall friend to a back alley, where he held his hand which was vibrating at a super fast speed. I hid behind a car and watch him make his move, holding out my phone and recording whatever I saw. Barry says something, but I am too far away to hear him.

As I steady the phone and look up to see what Barry was doing, my eyes widen at the fact that he is gone, no longer there. There is just a large gust of wind that pushes me back a bit.

I speed walk to the middle of the alley and see a streak going downwards at a speed that is unimaginable. "Oh my God!" I run as fast as my legs can in heels and look for Barry only to find him being shoved out of a trash truck.

"Sorry, really, I am, I don't know how-"

Barry is cut off by the driver. "Yeah, yeah, just go, kid. The driver grumbles and closes the double doors to the truck, before going back to the drivers seat and driving away.

"Ana?" Barry sees me and I give a wave. "Did you-"

"Yeah, I saw that," I answer. "What just happened? You moved faster than, well, anything. Are you okay?"

He nods. "I'm fine, but what the hell happened to me?"

I bit my bottom lip. I know the answer to that question. Barry had been affected by the storm, just as I had been. I got super strength and creepy diamond, and he got super speed. Wells has told me that he could possibly be a metahuman, but he isn't certain. Well, now he can be certain. Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco need to know about this.

"Come with me." I pull on his hand and pull out my phone. Looks like my picnic with Simon will have to be cancelled. "I think I know someone who can help you." I scroll through my contacts until I find Caitlin's number and click it. "Hey, it's Ana. We have a small problem."

* * *

"You don't really believe he can run that fast, do you?" Caitlin asks as we stand under the tent in the abandoned runway.

"I believe anything is possible and in a few minutes, maybe you will too." Harrison Wells states as he looks over all the equipment they had brought out.

After calling Caitlin and telling her what had happened, we agreed to meet at the old Ferris Airway, knowing no one would be there. Wells insisted that we do a test to see if he truly was a metahuman.

"I saw it myself, Caitlin. He's like me, but he's fast." I whisper the last part, not wanting Barry to hear.

From behind us, I hear the clomping of heavy shoes. I turn to see Barry in the most ridiculous out I have ever seen! "It's a little snug." He states, clearly humiliated. Time to take advantage.

"At least you'll be moving so fast no one will see you." Cisco says with a smile and I take out my phone and snap a picture.

Barry sends me a 'seriously?' look and I smirk. "Chantaje."

"What?"

"I said blackmail," I tell Barry. "You really shouldn't have dropped out of Spanish." I walk back to the table and pick up the speedometer.

Barry scoffs and Cisco begins to lecture Barry. "See, you thought the world was slowly down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still." He then motions to Wells, Caitlin, and I. "Dr. Wells will be monitoring you energy output, Ana your speed, and Caitlin your vitals."

"What do you do?" I hear Barry ask.

"I make the toys, man, check it," Cisco replies, before speaking geek again. "This, is a two way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse or in your case, potential sonic booms, which would be awesome." Cisco takes away Barry's helmet and he and Caitlin switch places.

As Caitlin talks to Barry, I speak quietly to Cisco and Wells. "You all can not tell Barry about Diamond."

Wells furrows his brow. "And why is that, Miss Cazares?"

I'm silent before answering. "I spent whole life denying the impossible, and now I am the impossible. Not to mention the fact that my activities affect not only me, but my family and the Arrow."

The good doctor sighs and rubs his forehead. "Very well, I respect your wishes, but I do advise that you tell Mr. Allen sooner rather then later. Having him find out the hard way could produce...unnecessary problems." I nod as Caitlin walks back to us. "Mr. Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine the full range of your abilities, caution restraint."

Barry nods and prepares to run. I stand behind him with the speedometer and a pair of white sunglasses on my face. Barry looks back at the three of us, before turning his gaze back to the runway and then a gust of wind sent me to the ground. Barry was gone in well, a flash. I thank myself for wearing spandex under my dress.

I look down at the screen and gasp. "He just passed two hundred miles per hour,"

* * *

I sit next to Barry in S.T.A.R. Labs. The geek ended up getting himself hurt. He ran himself into some metal tubs of water and got a wonderful fracture.

"It looks like you had a distal radiance fracture." Caitlin explains to Barry, holding a tablet that shows a picture of his once fractured hand.

"Had?" Barry asks, clearly confused.

Caitlin swipes upwards and shows a picture of his perfectly fine hand. "It healed in three hours."

Barry eyes widen. "How is that even possible?"

"We don't know… yet." She adds at the end.

Cisco walks past us with the broken helmet. "You really need to learn to stop." No s*** Sherlock.

Wells rolls up in his wheelchair and questions us. "What happened out there today?" That's exactly what I'm wondering. "You were moving pretty well out there, but then something caused you to lose focus."

Barry licks his lips. "I was remembering something." It then clicks in my head. Barry has always said that his mother was killed by something impossible. Is that what was bothering him? "When I was eleven, my mother was murdered." Caitlin and Cisco both look up from there work.

I stop Barry right there. "You don't need to go on, Barry."

He looks over at me, then swallows and speaks once more. "A sound woke me up. I came downstairs and," His breath hitched in his throat for a moment. "I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed my mom. They arrested my dad, he's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder." Barry clenches and unclenches his fists, over and over again. I place my left hand over his, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles. "Everyone, the cops, the shrinks, they all told me what I saw was impossible," Barry licks his lips. "But what if the man who killed my mom was like me?"

"I think I can say, unequivocally, you are one of a kind." Wells states

Barry nods and there is a thick silence between us all. What breaks that silence, is my phone singing; "When you say you've had enough and you might just give it up,." Oh shit Simon.

I scramble for my purse and accept the call, quickly moving to the next room for a little privacy. "Hi, babe."

"Ana?!" Simon's voice is frantic. "Where are you? Where were you? You were supposed to come back two hours ago!"

"Calm down, Simon," I tell him. "I just got distracted."

"For three hours? What are you doing? What about our picnic?" Simon questions, clearly suspicious.

I lick my lips and speak. "Remember how I told you I had a friend in a coma? Barry Allen?"

"Yeah."

"Well," I stuck in a breath. "He's awake and I've been spending time with him. I lost time, I'm sorry. I just got so caught up in the moment I totally forgot about our plans. I promise, I didn't mean to blow you off."

Simon is silent for a moment, before he speaks. "It's fine, love, I understand. He's one of your best friends and you haven't seen him. I get it, I just wish you had called me!"

"I know, it was stupid and idiotic of me. I'm sorry for making you worry." I tell him.

"So, what time will you get back to the apartment?"

"I-I don't know," I answer truthfully. "I'll keep you updated, I promise."

He sighs from the other line. "Okay. I love you, you know that?"

I blush lightly and smile. "I love you too."

"Good, know I'm going to go unpack some more," He tells me. "Love you more."

"Love you most, Simon. Ciao." I end the call and lean against the glass wall.

"Who do you love the most?"

I am truly turn to see Barry standing in the doorway. Had he heard my entire conversation with Simon? Oh no, I didn't want to stir up anything.

"Um, um, no one." I answer stuttering.

"Who's Simon?" He questions, walking to me and standing toe to toe. "Well? Who is he?"

I know at the inside of my cheek until the taste of metal fills my mouth. Can't avoid this. "My boyfriend."

Barry eyes widen and he takes a step back. "Your what?"

"My boyfriend, Simon. I met him in Starling. He came to Central with me." I say, feeling a pain of guilt for not telling him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Barry scoffs. "I can not believe this. You have a boyfriend and it just slips our mind to tell me? Some friend."

"Barry, I'm sorry," I say to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was trying to find an appropriate time to tell you. I didn't want anything to distract us when I told you and then there was the speed thing and I...I'm sorry." Barry looks down and I use my right hand to equal our gaze. "Please, please don't be mad at me."

Barry looks away from me. "I could never be mad at you, Ana. I just wish you had told me sooner."

I pull Barry into a hug and mumble into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get it."

* * *

Barry and I walk down the street to Jitters. We have not said a word to each other since we let S.T.A.R. Labs. "How'd you meet him?" Barry asks.

I swallow and feel my palms sweat up slightly. "You know how I'm obsessed with that game Flappy Bird?"

Barry nods.

"When I was in Starling, taking some time off, I had been playing it while walking down the street. Simon was rushing to work with coffee in hand and he ran into me. Pretty cliché, huh?" Barry scoffs at what I say. It does sound pretty lame, I know. "He gave me his scarf to cover it up and said I could call him to return it and the rest is pretty easy to figure out,"

"So, when can I meet him?" Barry asks. "You know, decide if he's good enough for you?"

I smile and answer. "He is staying at my place, so, soon." I see that Barry's attention is focusing on something else. I follow his gaze to Iris, who is with Eddie Thwane, who just goes ahead and kisses her. Funny thing? Iris kisses back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Iris sees us. She has the 'oh shit look on her face. Clearly, she doesn't want anyone to know. Which is funny since I tell her everything, expect for Diamond, and she forgets to mention she's dating Thwane. She's my freaking best friend!

"C'mon, Barry, I don't feel like coffee anymore." Barry nods in agreement and we continue down the street.

A block later, we hear our names being called. "Ana! Barry!"

We don't slow down until Iris is walking right next to us. "You guys can't tell my dad. He doesn't know about me and Eddie." Barry scoffs, I know what he's thinking. More secrets.

"Doesn't seem like anyone is in on the secret." I state, obviously upset.

"I was going to tell you guys," Iris says. "When you two were in the hospital, Eddie covered my fathers shifts so we could both be with you. I thanked him with a cup of coffee and things just kinda happened, and it's good."

"Dating your partner's daughter? Isn't that against department regulations?" Barry snaps.

"Why are you both so upset?" Iris asks.

"I just don't like having to lie to your dad, you know." Barry states as we hear sirens in the background. Cop cars.

Before we can continue our conversation, the sirens draw closer and closer. We all turn to a car chase happening. Two police vehicles and one black car. The police car that's in the lead begins to spiral out of control and I feel myself be pushed out of the way and to the ground with Iris. When I look up, Barry is no where in sight.

"Barry?" Iris wonders. "Where is he?"

"Damn," I curse under my breath. Of course he went after the bad guy. "Stay here, I'll go find him."

"Ana!" I scramble to my feet and begin to run off. When I know I am out of sight, I strip of my dress to reveal a black leather corset top that I had been wearing underneath. From my purse, I pull out black spandex pants with thick soled boots at the end. As a finale touch, a black domino mask is placed on my face.

My suit had been designed by Felicity Smoak herself. You see, I was only able to turn my body into diamond, not my clothes. Obviously, I wasn't going to be a hero nude so she created me this. It's made up of a compressible micro-fabric with a polymer Kevlar weave. The boots are highly shock absorbent, seeing that whenever I land, I make a crater in the ground. Also, the boots are able to control the energy I put into it, so I am able to jump higher and land as hard or as soft as I please. It also has built in sensors so Felicity could make sure I was doing okay.

Placing my stuff behind a nearby shrub, I race off after the black car, giving an occasional jump to go faster. When I arrive there, I see the car is flipping over and about to hit several pedestrians.

I race forward and stand where the car is about to land. Bracing myself, I feel the ripple effect of turning into solid, strong diamond. Covering every inch of my skin, from my hair to the whites of my eyes to the nails on my feet and hands. Perfectly industrial.

The metal of the car connects with my hands and I am sent several feet back, but still stand my ground. There is a fair amount of concrete damage, but no one is hurt by the car that is now stopped.

From the cars lower side, Barry emerges, and from the top, Clyde Mardon. Mardon shakes off the crash and begins to stand up. Barry is still in shock, but gets up. Neither have seen me.

"Hey! Mardon!" Barry is being an idiot…

Mardon turns to him, to us, and suddenly the fog starts to form.

"Damn it." I mutter. He's a metahuman like me, like Barry. "Get out of here!" Barry turn to see me just as the fog becomes thicker and I throw myself into Mardon. I knock him to the ground and have him in my grasp. He attempts to fire his gun at me, but the bullet bounces off my diamond shell.

"What the hell are you?!" I hear him say as he struggles to get out of my hold.

"Don't you know who I am?" I question. "I'm the Diamond and I've moved to Central to clean up messes like these."

Mardon slams his elbow into me, only to be hurt once more. I release him and connect my fist to his face, knocking him back. And that is my mistake. I completely forgot that I can barely see with the fog and Mardon is now able to run free. God, I'm an idiot!

I hear the honking of horns and speeding of cars. As the fog clears, I see a car fly into the air and prepare to land on me. Thankfully, I am able to catch the car and hold it up with all my might, before setting it down lightly. Another side effect of my diamond skin and bones, was super strength.

In the background, I hear the wailing of sirens. This means that ambulances, firetrucks, and police cars and are probably coming soon. That mean, I need to get out of here and change back into Anastasia Cazares.

Using the fading fog as cover, I run as fast as I can to my civilian clothes. As soon as I get there, I throw my dress over and strip off my pants, placing them back in my purse and slipping on my heels.

I then rush back down to the road where Iris is standing next to Barry, both are frantically looking around. "Barry! Iris!"

They turn to see me making my way to them. "Ana!" The pair rush to me, both taking turns to give me hugs.

"Where were you? You said you were going to find Barry and-"

I cut her off and lie. "I was going after him, but when that fog rolled in, I got lost. Are you both okay?"

Iris nods and Bary says. "Don't scare us like, seriously."

"Well…. You don't go running away." I scold, knowing that he had just used his speed to chase after Mardon.

Soon, police, firefighters, and doctors flood the scene. Passing by, a man in a body bag is moved to an ambulance. Several were injured from the incident and one was dead. This was worse than my first run.

"That poor man," Iris says. "The way that fog came in, I have never seen anything like it,"

"Barry, Iris, Ana!" We turn to see Joe running up to us. It isn't a surprise for him to be here.

"We're alright, dad." Iris confirms, trying to calm down her father.

"No blood, no foul." I state, raising my hands.

"What the hell were you thinking, having them out here?" Joe asks Barry, before turning to Iris. "And I told you! When you see danger, you run the other way! You're not a cop!"

"Because you wouldn't let me!" Iris exclaims. Iris did want to be a police officer when she was younger, but due to her father's protective attitude, she settled with being a journalist.

"You're damn right!" Joe snaps.

"Joe, I need to talk to you." Barry says.

"It can wait." Joe still wants to tell Iris off more.

"No, now." Barry commands, walking away a few feet for privacy. From the distance, we hear them arguing. It's a bit jumbled, but Iris and I both know what Joe is saying when he begins to raise his voice.

"Dad, enough!" Iris cuts in.

"Stop it, Joe!" I exclaim.

"Ana, Iris," Joe silences us. "I have done my best to take care of you since that night and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now is that you for once in your life see things as they are." Barry takes everything in, before turning past Joe and walking away.

"I'll go talk to him." I brush past Joe and Iris and run after my angry friend, hoping to calm him down.

* * *

Barry storms into S.T.A.R. Labs and goes immediately to the main room where Dr. Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco are. Fuming, Barry exclaims, "I wasn't the only one affected by the particle accelerator, was I?" Caitlin, Cisco, Wells, and I share a look. We all know the answer to that question.

"We don't know for sure." Wells seemingly lies.

"You said the city was safe, that there was no residual damage, but that's not true," Barry presses on. "So what really happened that night?"

Wells sighs and pulls up a footage showing the particle accelerators movements that night. "Well, the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes and then it all went wrong." Barry turns to the screen and watches. "An interdimensional barrier ruptured unleashing unknown energies into our world; anti-matter, dark energy, ex-elements-"

Barry cuts him off. "Those are all theoretical,"

"And how theoretical are you?" Wells questions, knowing he'd shut Barry up or the moment. "We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City though we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed. We've been searching for other metahumans like yourself."

"Metahumans?" Barry asks.

"That's what we're calling them." Caitlin answers.

"I saw one today, two actually." Barry states. Cisco goes to me and sends me a questionably look. I know exactly what he's thinking. Was I one of those metahumans? "One of them was female, and she turned herself into diamond, stopped a car with her bare hands. The other is a bank robber and he can control the weather."

Cisco smiles slightly. "This just keeps getting cooler."

"This is not cool, alright?" Barry is fuming. "A man died!" Cisco drops his smile and looks to the ground. "Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did, from the storm cloud. He's still out there! We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else." Barry turns to leave.

"Barry, that's a job for the police... and the Diamond." Wells states, trying to talk sense into him.

"I-we work for the police." He motions to him and I. "And who the hell is the Diamond?"

"As forensic assistants." I correct him, trying to make him chill. "And the Diamond…"

Cisco takes over for me. "She's a Starling City hero, also a metahuman. She worked with the Arrow. We don't know who she is." Yes, you do, but you're covering for me.

Barry looks at him for a split second, before moving to Wells. "You're responsible for this, for him."

"What's important is you!" Wells snaps. "I lost everything, I lost my company, I lost my reputation, I lost my freedom. And then you broke your arm and it healed in three hours. Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world; genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures. Buried deep within your cells and we can not risk everything because you want to go out and play hero! You're not a hero, you're just a young man who was struck by lightning. Now, stop with this and allow the Diamond to do her job and take Mardon down."

Barry looks over all of us, before he turns and stomps out the door, clearly upset.

Silence dwells over us before Wells speaks. "You should go, Ana, do your job."

"You should let him," I state. "You let me."

"That was a different situation. You needed to help the Arrow and your family and your activity in Starling City has helped us learn more about you and the metagene." Wells argues. "Mr. Allen needs to be on his own path, for now."

* * *

I decided I would check all the places Mardon knew the best. Their abandoned house, abandoned gas station, and now, the farm Barry and I sent Joe to all those months ago.

I know you must be confused; why wouldn't I want Barry to know about me being a metahuman? Simple. It's complicated. I spent whole life denying the impossible, and now I am the impossible. When my mom, dad, and brother were murdered, it was clearly done by that woman, but I ignored that. I decided to force myself to believe the acts and not my eyes; my mother had been bipolar and lashed out at my father and brother, killing them in the process. Out of guilt, she killed herself. That's what everyone told me to believe and I did.

I refused to believe any of the stories of the impossible and denied Barry anything of the sort. Not to mention that my vigilante activities affect not only me, but Team Arrow and my family. If I do decide to tell Barry, it needs to be at the right time. He's already been overwhelmed enough.

As I run up to the farm, I see something insane. A tornado that is destroying the farm house and making its way to the city. I see a cop car and map out to figures.

I race forward just as a piece of the house is about to hit the two officers. Transforming, my fist connects with the wood and it shatters in two, moving to different sides of us. I turn around and see it's Joe and Eddie. I give a mock salute and say, "Officers." before rushing off.

As I move closer, a red figure catches my eye. It's male and is watching the tornado as closely as I am. I press two fingers to my right ear com and speak. "Caitlin, please don't tell me that's who I think it is?"

"It is." Caitlin answers through the com. I curse under my breathe, Barry was out here now. "Sorry, but changing the subject, if this tornado keeps up it could become an F5."

"How do I stop it?" I ask.

"...You can't, but Barry can," Cisco says. "He's going to unravel the tornado, try to help him."

I nod and walk to him in my regular form, quickly changing my vocal cords by manipulating the diamond bones in the throat. In a higher, almost twinkly sound, I call out "Hey, hot rod!" Barry turns to me.

"You're-"

"The Diamond, I know," I state. "Quick update, we're working together. I need you to help me stop this thing, you play well with others?"

He nods. "If I run around it in the opposite direction of the tornado, I should be able to unravel it. You can take it from there."

"Cut off its legs, hot rod. Get me an opening and I'll knock Mardon down." Diamond and Anastasia Cazares personalities are different I will tell you. Diamond is a smart aleck, sarcastic, merciless, and flirty. Anastasia is sarcastic, a smart aleck, and devoted to one man. "So, stop running your mouth, get your cute little body in there and run!"

Barry nods and zooms off into the tornado, only to be shot out of it by lightning. "He's too strong."

I hear Wells come over both of our coms. "You can do this, Barry. You were right, I am responsible for all this. So many people have been hurt because of me and when I looked at you all I saw was a potential victim of my hubris, and yes, I created this madness, but you, Barry, you and the Diamond can stop this together. You can do this, now run, Barry, run!" I smile at Wells's pep talk. They know I can hear them, but Barry doesn't know.

Once again we see Barry zoom into the tornado, only this time he is holding up better than before. I race to the tornado and see Mardon's figure in it. Every so often, I see a rip in the tornado.

"Three… Two..." I begin to count down, taking a few steps back for a running start. "Now!"

I run straight forward and when I feel powerful enough, jump as hard as I can into the tornado, transforming into diamond as I do. Barry, Mardon, and I all slam into each other and the tornado stops with the three of us all been thrown aback. That hurt… a ton.

As it clears, I shake off the pain and slowly begin to sit up. "Ouch." I look over and see Barry a foot away with his hood off. Thankfully, my mask was still on, but I was a human currently. "You okay, hot rod?" He nods and gets up, offering me a hand which I accept.

"Barry?" I hear Caitlin ask, before she asks just for my com. "Ana?"

"Hey!" I look up to Mardon still standing, with a gun, go figure. "I didn't think there was anyone else like me."

"We're not like you." Barry states. "You're a murderer."

"And thief. And a rotten crook. And a pain in my beautiful butt." I say.

Mardon chuckles and prepares to shoot us, only to get shot. I jump at the sound of a gun going off and Mardon going down. We turn to see Joe running towards us.

"It's over," Barry says into his com. "We're okay."

Joe comes over to us and I start to walk away. "Diamond!" I turn back to Joe and Barry. I know what Joe thinks of the Diamond. He think she's a crazy person who tries to take the law into her own hands and is really just another crook. "Thank you, it's nice to know you'll be helping him."

I smirk and turn into diamond. "Think this is as a one time thing, Detective. Ciao, hot rod!"

* * *

Surprisingly, I get to S.T.A.R. Labs before Barry, which gives me time to change back into my civilian clothes and wait for him.

"You did good, Ana, you both did." Wells says. "But you didn't tell Barry."

I chew my bottom lip. "I'm waiting for a good time, so don't think about telling him."

Wells nods. "Of course."

There is a gust of wind and Barry appears with a smile on his face. "I stopped him." He picks me up by the waist and spins me around. "First save as a hero, Ana! First time was a win!" Barry believes I was here at S.T.A.R. Labs the entire time, helping monitor him.

"I know, you did great," I say. "And hey, I was thinking of a name for you,"

"What's that?" He says, putting me down.

"Simple," I say, a smirk resting on my face. "The Flash."

* * *

**You all can find her uniform on my bio page! That was a lot of writing and more is still coming today! P.s., I think this is going to into a case of Jem. Of you don't know what Jem is, go watch it! Comment and tell me how you liked seeing Ana in actions! As always, follow, heart, favorite, comment, suggestion, and what not! See you very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're finally at episode 2! YES! YES! YES! I would like to thank my wonderful beta, GiraffePanda2, for going through all my chapters and helping me with my terrible grammar and such! Onto the next chapter my darlings! Outfit(s) are on me profile! Also, any recipes I give you in this story is a real recipe! And it taste really good! Their from Blogilates and they are so good! Try them all!**

* * *

**OUTFIT A**

"Good morning, love,"

I smile and make my way into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around Simon's strong torso. "Good morning, something smells good,"

"That would be our banana pancakes," Simon states, putting one more on top of of a plate. "They are the flourless, gluten free ones you love so much,"

"Made from one banana and two eggs, thank you,"

Something you should know about me before you read on, I'm crazy about good, healthy eating. I guess I got into it after my mom died, she was always pressuring me to eat healthy because I was a bit chubby. So, I deny most bad food and stick to simple, easy recipes that I love. Though, I do have a cheat day...It usually involves cronuts and cheesecake. Lots of cheesecake and cronuts.

"So, I was thinking, how about that picnic today?" Simon asks, setting my plate down on the countertop for me to eat. "I could pick you up at work and we could go out, have some fun before you need to get back to work," I visibly wince, thinking about what I had planned today. "And you already have something planned,"

"I'm sorry, babe," I say sincerely. "I really am, it's just, I promised Iris I would help Barry with a presentation today, raincheck, 'kay?"

He nods. "Okay but I'm starting to think that you just don't want me around. I mean, we've been in Central City for almost a month now, and every day you have something that keeps you from being able to go out with me,"

"I know, but this is my life," I shrug.

In the past week, I've met up with Barry to solve cases both as civilians and heroes. Barry still does not know about me being the Diamond. While with him as the Diamond, I occasionally flirt with him to keep up my image and as Anastasia, I'm his best friend and our relationship appears the same. Acting as Ana, I pretend I'm a S.T.A.R. Labs whenever he's out as the Flash when I'm actually right next to him.

My phone begins to ring; Everything is Awesome. I sigh and answer it, shoving a bit of sweet pancake in my mouth. "Sup,"

"Ana, I need you over at Hex's Gun shop at forty fourth," Joe says from the other end. "There's been an armed robbery and I need you and Allen,"

"Gotcha, I'll be over there ASAP," I end the call and scarf down another pancake and wrap the other two in a napkin. "I need to go,"

"Work?" Simon questions.

I nod and kiss his cheek. "Robbery, I gotta go, sorry,"

"It's okay, as long as you eat something,"

I smile at him. "Of course. Number one rule; never starve,"

* * *

I arrive at the scene and suprise, suprise, Barry is late. Tell me, how can the fastest man alive be late? It's totally illogical!

"Perp made off with a bunch of handguns, at least six clock nineteens fixed with extra ammunition magazines," Joe says, telling Singh and I the details. "Somebody's looking to do a whole lot of bad,"

"Just start without Allen, Cazares," Singh commands.I then take out my gloves and prepare to start analyzing the crime scene, when Barry appears in a trench coat.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Barry says. We all notice he has a tag on his coat...please don't tell me he stole that.

"Doing a little fall shopping, Mr. Allen?" Singh asks sarcastically as Joe rips off the tag.

Barry then notices he had forgotten to pull of the tags of all of his new clothes."Oh, uh, I was going so fast this morning I didn't even notice," Singh fakes a laugh and I hand Barry a pair of gloves.

I go under the yellow tape, Barry following closely behind, and look over the ground. There are several foot prints, six pairs of foot prints to be exact.

"Looks like only one perp," I hear Eddie tell Joe as he shows him and Singh the security footage. Silence dwells over us and I can feel the eyes on Barry and I. Looks like they want us to come up with some smart answer.

"Um, footage may only show one perp, but there were six guys," Barry says, kneeling to the ground next to me.

"If you look at the tracks, there all crossing eachother," I tell them. "There's six pairs of footprints, six guns stolen, what we should be looking for is a crew, not a single,"

Barry looks over all the prints before announcing. "Huh, weird. The shoes, looks like they're all the same size, men's tens I'd guess," He looks up at Eddie, Singh, and Joe. "Just like you, Captain,"...Awkward…"Not that you're a suspect, sir, I-"

I cut Barry off. "Just don't, just don't,"

* * *

**OUTFIT B**

"God, I hate journalism!" Iris complains as we touch up our makeup in the bathroom at the PD. "It's all Barry's fault that I'm taking journalism. I thought I should take European folklore, but no! Barry said journalist have all the fun!"

"He was wrong, again," I tell her, rubbing on pink lip gloss. "Rule for you; don't trust a man,"

"I agree with you on that, Ana," Iris agrees. "So, how are things with you and Simon? He mad at you?"

I shake my head. "No, he's upset that we can't spend that much time together, but," I sigh. "He has to understand that I need to do my job,"

"True that," Iris says. "Boy, can I not wait until I graduate and that paper is gone and out of my life!"

I smile at Iris and link arms with her "C'mon, we need to go get Barry,"

We exit the bathroom and make our way to the lab. When we enter, we see Barry dressed in casual clothes, leaning on a table. He looks exhausted.

As we enter I exclaim. "You know, it's all your fault Iris is going through this," Barry looks over at us. "Iris could have taken European folklore to cover her sociology requirement, but you said that reporters have all the fun, but now I'm stuck listening to her complain,"

"I'm bored," Iris points to Barry. "I blame you." Barry doesn't say anything and just stares at me.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, raising an eyebrow in question.

Barry snaps out of it. "You both look really nice,"

"Thanks, why don't you look nice?" I ask. Barry is clearly confused. I'm guessing he forgot. Wonderful.

Iris's jaw hangs open and she begins spoonfeeding him hints. "You know, this afternoon? Suit? Tie? The university is giving Simon Stagg-"

It finally hits Barry. "Simon Stagg,"

"Some big award and you and Ana agreed to-"

Barry cuts Iris off once more. "To explain the science stuff for your article. It's all coming back to me now."

I sigh and rub my face, careful not to smear my makeup. "How fast can you get home and change?" Why'd I ask that? That was a stupid question.

"Pretty fast," Barry states.

"Hey Allen," We all turn to see Eddie. "Joe asked me to see where you're at with the evidence from the gun store shooting," He then notices Iris. "Oh hey, Iris,"

"Detective," They clearly still don't get that we know they're dating and don't need to hid it.

"Just go ahead and start kissing," I say

"We know, remember?" Barry states, turning around.

"Thanks for being so about this, guys," Eddie says. "I know it's not easy keeping a big secret," Trust me, Thwane, there are bigger secrets then our relationship with our best friend. "Almost forgot, Simon! Come in, man!"

I look at the doorway to see Simon. "Hi, love,"

I smile widely and rush over to him, giving him a hug and a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided I would give you a surprise visit, meet your friends," Simon says. "I met Eddie just a few moments ago, he told me I could come up with him to see you," He looks around the lab. "So, this is where you work. Incredibly," His eyes rest on Iris and Barry. "You, beautiful lady, must be the famous Iris West. Ana has told me many things about you,"

"And she has told me many things about you," Iris says, shaking his large hands. "I'm so glad we finally got to meet. Now, I can tell you all the embarrassing things Ana did as a kid,"

Simon smiles and turn to Barry. "And you, must be Barry, Ana's friend and coworker, pleasure,"

"And Ana has told me zero to nothing about you," Barry says. "Nice to meet you though," What's with him?

* * *

"I find it quite remarkable, having been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you know as the regions choice for many of the I very much appreciate the award, the real honor for me is kiwong my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming!" Simon Staggs says and we clap before turning away.

Barry immediately starts the lecture. "Okay, first thing's first, Simon's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements of the future organ replacement,"

Iris doesn't listen and grabs three glasses of champagne for us. "Are journalist are allowed to drink on the job?"

I nod and take a sip of mine. "If it's free, yes,"

"Okay," Barry takes my glass from my hand and the two others from Iris and sets them down on a nearby table. "If you two were bored already, just wait until we get to the science behind cellular regeneration,"

I stick my tongue out at him and keep a good grip on his arm. "I missed this, three of us being together. We've been apart for so long! With Barry being in his coma and me in Starling, we have some much missed time together. And now that Barry's out of his coma and I'm back, it feel like we haven't had any quality time as the Three Musketeers!"

"Yeah, we've had a crazy few weeks," Barry says. Oh yes we have, Mr. Allen.

Iris brakes off from our pack and stands in front of us. "I thought you two had been avoiding me because of Eddie. I know you both probably think it's wrong, me dating my dads partner, I just-"

Barry cutts her off. "No, that is not it, at all," Well, that's a lie we've just spun. Barry and I clearly don't enjoy Eddie, but if he makes Iris happy, I guess I can bear him.

Iris smiles at us, before she begins to walk away, chasing after Simon Stagg. "Oh! Mr. Stagg, I was wondering if I could get a quote from you fro my article?"

Stagg stone walls her straight away. "Not now, miss," Well, my future father in-law isn't very nice.

I stand next to Iris. "Just make something up and have it sound original, that's what I'd do if-"

Gun shots ring in the air and they are followed by screams. We look and see several men with ski masks and guns. Barry motions us down and we do so.

"Quiet down, all of you!" One of the yells. The many gunman wave their guns around, cleary okay with shooting someone if need be. "How considerate, you all are wearing your finest jewelry, almost like you knew we were going to rob you. Now, everybody line up,"

Everyone scrambles up and does so. I quickly take into account that there are six gun men, all armed. Three of them come around with bags for the jewelry and the others circle around everyone as we stood in the line.

We stand at the end and when they come to us, Iris gives up her bracelet and earrings and Barry the watch I gave him last year. The nearest man with the bag has his eyes on my necklace. "Necklace, now,"

I swallow hard, not wanting to give it up. It had been my grandma's...God, how I wish I could just transform and beat the shit out of these guys, but I shouldn't do that. There are too many hostages for them to use to their advantage. "Fine," I shakily take off my necklace and slip it into the bag.

Barry moves forward to make a move, but I push him back. "Don't, Barry, it's fine,"

"Freeze!" A security guard comes in and points his gun at the robbers. Clearly, he didn't get an A in math. "Drop your weapons," There's six guns against one gun, not good. The robbers fire and people scream once again. I feel a gust of air and see the security guard zoomed out of the room, along with Barry.

The robbers run out the door and I follow them. I need to get to them and Barry.

When I exit to the outside, I see that there's no car and…"Barry!" I rush over to him and kneel down to the ground, shaking him seriously. "Barry! Barry! Wake up!" I place my ear to his chest, his heart is still beating and fast. What the heck happened?

"Ana! What happened?" I turn to see Iris, running over to me as we hear sirens blare.

"I-I don't know! I came outside to find him and he was just like this!" I exclaim. "I don't know what happened!" Barry jolts up suddenly, scaring me slightly.

"I turned around and you and Ana were gone! What happened? Are you okay?" She asks, looking him over.

Barry breathes heavily and nods. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I went after them to try to get the plates and I just fainted,"

I place my hand to his forehead. He doesn't feel hot. "You sure you're okay?" He nods once more. "Okay, let's get you inside," Helping him up, we make our way back into the building where the police are already questioning and analyzing.

"Hi," Iris greets when she sees that Thwane and her dad are here.

"Hi," Eddie smiles like a dork.

"Where were you?" Joe questions, clearly wanting to make sure Iris was safe and sound. Quick update, Joe does not know I know about Barry's super speed.

"Chill, Joe," I tell him. "Barry fainted,"

"Want me to get you a paramedic, Allen?" Eddie asks, being very considerate of my good friend.

Barry shakes his head. "No, I'm fine, thanks, Eddie,"

"I thought I was dead," I look over my shoulder and see that security guard being interviewed by the detectives. "I saw the gun go off and then boom! Suddenly, I'm outside. I have no idea how I got there,"

Joe looks over at Barry. "Let me talk to you for a second," Someone's in trouble~

* * *

"You lied to us. How could you not tell you you were having dizzy spells? We're your doctors!" Caitlin rants as Barry sat there with several wires connected to him. "God knows what's going on inside your body! You cells are in a constant state of flux! You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or transient ischemic attacks!"

Barry doesn't know what that means and he looks the me for the answer. "Mini stroke, probably not,"

"You of all people should know, that in science, we share," Caitlin exclaims. "We do not keep secrets," Caitlin stomps off to get more equipment. She is not very happy…

"Wow," Cisco says. "Haven't seen anyone make her that since Ronnie," He hands Dr. Wells a tablet before walking off.

It takes Barry a moment to process who they are talking about. "Ronnie was Caitlin fiancé? The one that died the night of the accelerator explosion?"

"Yeah," Wells answers, clearly not wishing to talk about Ronnie. "He is...missed," Doesn't sound like he's missed. Now, let's figure out why this is happening to you,"

"And I have the perfect way to figure that out," Cisco grabs Barry and pulls him into another room with several cardboard boxes filled with styrofoam. There was a see through glass window which Caitlin and Dr. Wells are stationed behind. There is also a treadmill in the middle of the room. "This treadmill, I have designed it to help us figure out all of your issues and stuff. We'll monitor you and look for any weirdness, and you can just run," Barry looks over the large stack of boxes. "A little padding, just in case,"

"Yeah," Barry doesn't seem very happy about that. I follow Cisco into the other room and take a seat next to Caitlin. Barry steps onto the treadmill and looks around. "You sure about this, Cisco?"

"Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about twelve miles per hour," Cisco states. "This one has been Ciscoed. Trust me, it can handle your speed,"

I click on my microphone and speak to Barry. "And if it doesn't, it will be really funny for us to watch,"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ana!" Barry says before he begins to run.

Caitlin goes over the readings. "Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal,"

"For Barry," Wells comments.

"His brain wave function is within standard limits," I say. "He seems fine,"

Cisco laughs at the treadmill. "Haha, I told you the treadmill could take it,"

"Ana, check his glucose levels," Of course! That's it!

"God! I'm an idiot!" I exclaim. "That's exactly why,"

"Rught? It's his glucose levels," Wells agrees and turn on his mic. "Barry, we think we know why you keep-" Wells is cut off by Barry fainting and being thrown backwards into the boxes, styrofoam flying everywhere. "Passing out,"

* * *

Barry is passing out because he isn't getting enough calories. He has a new metabolism because of his powers and they burn so many calories all the time, he needs to eat like, eight thousand calories. Which mean a ton of cronuts and sugary food for me to make him!

I left S.T.A.R. before Barry woke up because Simon needed me home. The power went out and it turns out that I haven't payed my electrical bill for the past two months. Haha. So, I had to rush home to help Simon make sure all of our refigatoring items were safe.

Now, I'm at Jitters with Iris, awaiting Barry. We are suppose to help her with her paper, but Barry hasn't shown.

"How have you been?" Iris asks. "I mean, those robbers got your necklace, are you okay?"

I nod, my eyes looking down at the light amber liquid in my glass. "Yeah, I'm just upset it's gone. It was my-"

"You're grandmothers," Iris finishes. "Hopefully, my dad will catch these guys and we'll be able to get back all the stuff they stole, especially your necklace. Now, where is Barry?"

I look at my phone. "It's been an hour," I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. "I'll go get him,"

* * *

**3rd person, present tense.**

When Ana walk into the lab, she see Joe storming out. "Hi, Joe,"

"Hey, Ana," He mumbles before stomping out. Ana gives a confused look towards him as he walks away. _Okay, he's angry._

Ana walks over to Barry and rests her tea on his desk, opening the lid to but of sweetener in it. "So, why's Joe angry with you?" Ana tries to be subtle with her mood, but it doesn't work.

Barry sighs. "Work stuff," He turns and looks over at his blonde friend and sees her glare. "Why are you mad at me?"

Ana glares at him slightly. "You were suppose to meet me and Iris at Jitters an hour ago so you and I could help Iris with scientific background for her article,"

"And I didn't show up," Barry says, remembering his promise.

"And now Iris has to come up with a new article topic in twenty four hours or she fail the assignment," Ana exclaims. "And on top of that, my boyfriend now believes I made up that excuse so I could blow him off since I ran into him on my way over here,"

Barry turns to apologize to her. "Ana, Im-"

"Don't say you're sorry, Barry, I know you are," Ana cuts him off. "What I don't know is what the hell is going on with you? I've known you since we were in what, the fifth grade? You seriously don't think I'll notice when you're sad, or depressed, or lost?" Ana opens a pack of stevia to put in her tea. "I get that you have these powers now, but I am going to ask you one last time, Bartholomew Allen, and God, damn it, you better be honest with me. What the-"

Everything slows down as Barry runs at his top speed. He knows Ana can't hear him or see what he's doing, but he doesn't care. "You wanna know what's happening? I'm fast now! And you know that! God, I just wanna tell you! How I feel! How you make me feel! But I can't," He returns to his normal speed once more.

"-The hell is going on with you?" Ana finishes, unaware of everything Barry has just confessed.

**I loved last nights episode, didn't you? Can't wait for more! Comment to make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Normal Ana POV~**

I finish my mini-rant and feel as if I just missed something. The computer beeps and I say to Barry, "This isn't over, Allen."

He ignores me and moves to the computer and reads the analysis. "That's impossible!" I send him a look of confusion. "The murder last night, these skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naive. They can replicate and become any cell the body needs, they only come from babies."

"So, what? The killer is pregnant? Or is a newborn?" I'm confused… and that was a dumb question. It sounds lame. "Okay, delete that from your mind."

"C'mon, let's go give the information to Singh," Barry seems way more out of it than usual. We go down the stairs and see that everyone is scrambling around more than usual. Singh passes us, strapping on a bulletproof vest. "Captain, what's going on?"

"Not now, Barry. An armed gunman is shooting up Stagg Industries." Singh says rapidly, right before running off.

"Joe's there!" Barry races off to his locker where his suit is hidden.

"Dang it." I rush outside to the back alley where I first saw Barry's speed. Stripping off my shirt and skirt, I show off my uniform top and pull out my pants. The boots I'm wearing today are actually my uniform boots in camo mode. I had Felicity put this feature in so I could save time on putting my shoes on.

I click my shoes together and they turn pitch black, then I placed on my mask. From here, I race over to the exit I know Barry will use. When I see him speed by, I wave my hand at him. He notices me and stops where he's going. "Hey, hot rod, on your way to Stagg? Can you give a girl a lift?"

"Hop on." He says. I climb onto his back, "Hold on tight." He speeds away and I start to feel sick. Ugh, this needs some getting use to. I shut my eyes tight and try to bypass the fact that my stomach is churning.

When we get to Stagg Industries, the cop cars are still several blocks away. Barry rushes inside with me on his back, and follows the sound of gun shots. We see Eddie pulling Simon Stagg out of the storage room as we zoom inside.

Three identical men are standing there with guns, Joe is crouched behind several bins for cover. Barry runs up to them and grabs their guns from them, dropping them to the floor. He stops running and puts me down.

"Go." Barry commands to Joe.

"No." Joe objects, only to be picked up by Barry and be moved out of the room. Barry then reappears by my side.

"Whoever you are, stop now and surrender," I transform into diamond. "We don't want this to be messy."

The man in the middle shakes his head. "Sorry, we're not going anywhere," His two little duplicates then chime with him. "Until Simon Stagg is dead."

"Oh brother." I say. Barry zooms and throws one of the duplicates into several cases of cement, meanwhile, I attack the other with a uppercut to the chin and delivery a blow to his abdomen, sending him into some boxes.

We think we have him done for, but the last man suddenly has two more men next to him. Barry takes out the two new duplicates and I slam my fist into the middle one's chest, but that's when something weird happens. Several more duplicates come out from his back, making me grimace. "What the-"

I am cut off by the sound of Barry groaning. I turn around and help Barry by flipping the man over my shoulder then kicking him in the face. I accidently let my guard down and feel a metal pipe connect to my back, the force knocking me into Barry. That's not very nice.

More duplicates appear until there are about ten of them. Seven of them begin to attack Barry while two of them hold me and slam a pipe to my abdomen repeatedly. My diamond form breaks with my concentration and they throw both Barry and I into a pile of bins.

The three with guns comes up to us and prepare to fire. Just as they do, Barry grabs my hand and I am suddenly outside the Stagg building, parted from Barry. He is around here somewhere, but is probably hiding to make sure I don't see his face.

"Well," I take off my mask and lick my lips. "That went well."

* * *

Barry hisses as I swab his cuts. "Sorry, thankfully you've already started your rapid healing." Barry believes that I went to S.T.A.R. Labs right after he left to take down the gunman. He thinks I was informing Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells of the current event. I have several bruises that are hidden by my top. I can't believe I lost focus, untransformed, and allowed myself to be hit.

"Yeah, I got my ass handed to me." Barry replies and I nod in agreement,

"...You got blood on my suit." Cisco says, making sure his Flash suit was cleaned up and okay.

Barry rolls his eyes at his comment. "I think some of it belongs to him. Another not-so-friendly metahuman."

I put down the swab and take off my gloves. "Why can't we get just one more nice metahuman?"

"Danton Black," We all look up at the photo Wells has pulled up. That is definitely the man who kicked my ###. "He's a biogeneticists, specialized in therapeutic cloning; growing new organs to replace failing ones."

"Gross." I comment.

"Apparently, Stagg stole his research and then fired him." Caitlin says. Well, that makes him not a very happy man, does it?

"I saw Black create duplicates from his own body." Which by the way, was not fun to see.

"That's pretty ironic." Cisco says. "The guy specialized in cloning and now he can make clones of himself."

Wells pieces it together quite quickly. "If he was experimenting on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave created by the particle accelerator explosion-"

Cisco cuts him off. "Meet Captain Clone!" I give him the 'no' look. "Don't worry, I'll come up with something cooler." I'm glad, because that was lame. Barry then begins to leave.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asks.

"Joe was right, I'm in way over my head." Barry says, making all of us question what he was doing. "Yeah, I'm fast, but I am no warrior. I could barely fight one metahuman, let alone ten!"

"Barry," I say, making him look at me. "It was one mistake, it isn't the end of the world. You can't expect to learn a bike without falling off it a few times."

"Ana, this was a mistake. And the next time I make a mistake while doing this, it could get you or someone else hurt." Barry says and leaves.

Silence dwells before I speak. "I'll try to talk some sense into him, Dr. Wells. And if I can't, the Diamond will."

* * *

When Barry doesn't want to be found, he really makes sure no one can find him. I spent an hour running around the city trying to find him, but failed miserably. In the end, I gave up in defeat and went to Jitters for a non-fat, caramel frappuccino with zero caffeine, plus a quinoa salad. Now, I'm with Eddie and Iris in Jitters, watching the interview Eddie did for saving Simon Stagg. I laugh; Ha.

When the interview finishes, Iris turns off the TV and Iris smiles at him. I'm happy for her, they seem like a good couple...but if he breaks her heart, I will torture him slowly then kill him. Isn't that nice?

"Nice work, Eddie." We turn to see Barry. My heart jumps slightly, he's okay.

Eddie smiles proudly. "Right place, right time."

"No, you're a hero today." Barry says, though we both know who really are the heroes. The Flash and the Diamond.

"CCPD still has a killer on the loose." Really? I totally did not know that! "I should get back." Eddie says and gives Iris a kiss. Iris goes back to the kitchen to clean up, leaving me and Barry alone.

"You come for caffeine? Or are we going to talk?" I ask, walking to Barry. Barry struggles for words, his eyes dart to the food in the display cases. "C'mon, let me feed you and then we talk."

Using the Jitters kitchen, I whip up a large bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese. When I give it to Barry, he finishes the plate in under six seconds. "Could you make me one more?"

"How about six? Plus leftover cronuts." I say

"And three hot chocolates," Barry says bashfully. "Metabolism, remember?"

I roll my eyes. "Just remember I'm not your personal chef, just a girl that likes to cook." Ten minutes later, Barry has eaten six bowls of tomato soup, six grilled cheeses, two apples, ten cronuts, drunk three hot chocolates, and one glass of water. "Guess you were really hungry."

Barry smiles lightly, swallowing his last bit of food. "You really will make an amazing wife."

"Don't go thinking ahead." I warn, sitting down next to him with a half of grilled cheese. "So, what's up?"

"I came to say I'm sorry for all I've been putting you through. You're right, I have been distant." Barry says and I nod.

"That is correct, Mr. Allen."

"Kinda a jerk."

I smirk at him. "Learn to apologize more often, I like hearing you admit stuff. It's sensational." Barry sends me that cute little smile that only he can do. "So, what were you going to tell me?"

Barry begins to speak in slightly coded words, knowing Iris is lingering around, cleaning up Jitters. "I thought I had to do something that I thought was important, but it turns out that I'm not very good at it, but what I am good at is being a friend to you and Iris. So, if Iris still needs help with her topic for her article, then-"

Iris walks in with her laptop. "I found something, something that actually interests me." She looks down at all the dirty dishes. "Wow, thanks for all the new dishes I have to wash." I shrug, saying a 'sorry' to her. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but it's been all over the internet this week," She shows him all the article on his vigilante self. "At building fire, at a bank heist, even at the event yesterday, the security guard said he whooshed outside. Something out there is saving people. Ana gave me the idea for it."

Barry sends me a glare. "I thought you were taking journalism, not science fiction writing."

"Ever since I have known you, you have believed in the impossible." Iris says, looking dumbstruck. "What if you were right? What if you were right about the night your mom died?"

Before Barry can give an answer, he is cut off by his phone ringing. I peer over his shoulder and see it's S.T.A.R. Labs. "Look, I told you I'm through." Barry snaps into the phone.I hear Caitlin on the other end, yelling at Barry. He closes his phone and looks at me. "We need to go, we have an emergency at work. Money's on the table Iris."

We run out to the back alley where we know no one can see us. Barry then picks me up bridal style and I feel us speed to S.T.A.R. labs and into the main lab. When we get there, I yelp because Danton Black is in the lab! Barry looks like he's about to attack and I prepare to let Barry see me in diamond form.

"Barry, Ana, it's okay!" Caitlin says.

"It is not okay!" Barry and I say in sync. "Black is here!" Barry points out the obvious. "And he's just...standing there."

Realization hits the two of us like one of Iris's failed cheesecakes. "That's not him, is it?"

The others shake their heads, and Wells answers. "It's one of his replicates." Alright, I admit, I'm confused again!

"How did you get it?" Barry asks.

"I grew him." Say what? Caitlin, are you high?

She continues, "I isolated a sample of Black's blood from your suit to see if I could trigger the motivation process and learn how Black multiples. So, I exposed the cells to a protein gel and they began replicating into that."

Barry waves his hand in front of the clone's face. "Why isn't he, it, doing anything?"

"We did a brain scan. Invaldatary motor function are active, little else." Wells answers, making my mouth form into an 'o' for understanding.

"We think it's acting as a receiver." Cisco explains.

"Meaning he can't do squat?" I ask, poking the clone repeatedly until Barry whacks my hand away.

Caitlin answers, "The clones are an empty shell without Black. Shut down the real Black, and you might shut them all down."

"Might?" I question. I don't want a might, I want an it will or it won't.

Caitlin shrugs. "It's just a theory."

"So, how do we know which one's the real Danton Black?" Barry asks another question that is on my mind. I wonder if he's secretly psychic?

"That occurred to me giving your own passing out," Caitlin says. "Black has limits just like you and the Diamond." Wells and Cisco eyes both dart to me and I shuffle my feet. "Controlling all of those clones must require a tremendous amount of physical strength, so look for the one showing signs of weakness or fatigue. He's the prime."

"Just a theory," Wells reminds. "But one you and the Diamond may want to put to the test."

Cisco runs up to Barry holding a plastic wrapped bar. "Plus, I whipped up these high calorie protein bars for you to keep your metabolism up." Just as Barry takes the bar, the clone starts to move. Caitlin and I freak out and scream and hold onto each other. Wtf?! Shots ring in the air and the clone fall to the ground.

Our heads turn to see Joe with his gun. "Any more of them?"

"Nope!" I exclaim, actually happy that there are no more of them.

"Why did it start moving?" Barry asks.

"The prime," Wells answers. "My guess is the prime; this one heard the summons to battle."

"And I know where he was summoned to." Joe says. "Stagg Industries."

Barry looks at Joe. "You should call it in."

Joe shakes his head. "Police can't fight this. What Black's become, like Mardon, is beyond me. Maybe way beyond them too," He looks directly at Barry. "The only person it's not beyond, is you. You gotta do this, I get it. So, for once in your life, do what I tell you to do. Go stop him."

Barry doesn't say anything, but instead walks over to the case that shows off his suit. In a flash, he becomes the Flash. "Gotta run!" He calls out, and then runs away.

After a few minutes, Dr. Wells speaks. "Miss. Cazares, aren't you going to join him?"

I nod and go to change, but Joe stops me. "What does he mean by join him?"

I bit my lower lip, but bring myself to look at Joe and smile. "I'm the Diamond."

* * *

Oliver Queen finally got around to shipping my bike over. What was my bike, you may be wondering? Well, it's the thing that will help me keep up with the Flash. It's as fast as the Hood's bike. It's black with a large diamond and two small diamonds decal. Currently, it's being held in S.T.A.R. Labs, but right now I'm using it to pull up to Stagg Industries.

Okay, I probably should not do this, but I'm going to anyway since I need the adrenaline rush. As I pull up to Stagg Industries, I decide to run my motorcycle through the front door, glass flying everywhere. I slam on the brakes, making my bike screech to a stop and see the Flash, aka Barry, and several of the clones. "Miss me?" I retort wittily.

"Nice bike." Flash comments, before speeding and knocking down several clones. "Care to help?"

"Of course," I hop off my bike and slam my fist into several clones. "Look dude, we get that Stagg stole your research and all."

"But that doesn't give you the right to murder." Barry finishes. The clones don't listen to us and decides to shoot. Flash speeds away while I transform into diamond and the bullets bounce off of me.

"Bulletproof, dude." I taunt.

Flash then zooms past them, going up the stairs and knocking down clones in the process until he found the one he thought to be the prime. As for me, well, I am holding my own. Backflipping into a clone, my feet connect with one of the clones chins, knocking him back. When I land on my feet, I deliver a roundhouse to its abdomen, putting him down.

"You think this is about my job." One of the clones says to me, but I shut him up by applying a super strength right hook to his neck, sending him back. "This is about Elizabeth." Ugh, please stop talking!

Another clone tries to shoot at me. "She was my wife," Oh…

The clone attempts to slam it's gun into my face, thankfully, I do a backbend and lift my feet to slam my heels into his face. I then proceed to sweep him under his feet, causing his head to connect to the ground.

"She had a degenerative coronary disease." Another clone speaks and I duck under a desk in hiding. Sneak attack… "She had been on the transplant list for years, but time was running out." She was dying, wasn't she? "So, if I couldn't get her a new heart-"

"You were gonna grow her one." I finish, and the nearest clone attempts to shoot me, but the bullets bounce off and I lunge for him. I knock him to the ground and slam a straight punch to his jaw, before ripping the gun from his hands and slamming it to his face. I then roll away and hid once more. I hear another gunshot and see that two clones have gone ahead and shot each other.

"I was so close, until Stagg stole my research so he could reap the glory." I peer over a corner and see one clone that looks weaker than the others. I think that's the prime! "And I got to bury my best friend." I feel my heart ache slightly, but I can't let my emotions cloud my judgement. This man is trying to kill someone. "Now, I'm alone." There's another swooshing sound and one of the last clones is taken down. The one I am looking at is still standing and suddenly replicates more clones; that's the prime. Problem; he replicates like, twenty of himself.

Next thing I know, I feel several of them grab me from behind and hold be me down as the continuously hit me. I struggle as much as I can with no prevail.

"How about this!" I pull my arms in, throwing the two that were holding me in the opposite direction, but only to be pushed to the ground by even more clones. Black is popping clones out like a machine gun!

Suddenly, I feel myself be pulled away from the clones. I am now outside on the second story balcony. Looks like he doesn't want me to hear his conversation with everybody. From below me, I hear Barry state, "There's too many of him to find."

I walk several paces away and act like Ana, "Barry, you need to isolate him, both you and the Diamond." There's a third person talking briefly.

"It's impossible." Barry says back to me.

"Barry, nothing is impossible," Joe's voice comes over the com. "Barry, you taught me that. You can do this."

"With the help of the Diamond chick." I add, before switching back to Diamond and say to Barry outloud, not using the comms. "We have company!"

Flash, or Barry, turn to see what I see, which is about a hundred of clones of Danton Black coming for him. That's not good. "Find the prime and get him up here!"

Flash nods and zooms through the clones in search of the prime. At the same time, we see a man in the back, a clone, sweating slightly. That was the prime.

Quickly, he disappears in a blur of red and I see a blur heading straight towards me. With force, Danton in thrusted into me and I have just enough time to grab him, flip him the other way, and slam his face into a bar.

Looking down, I see that we got it right. All of the clones are down like the prime, the true Danton Black. I undo my diamond form and smile, leaning on the railing. "That was fun."

"Barry? Barry, are you alright?" Joe asks.

"I'm fine." He responds, turning away from me. He doesn't know that I can hear what the others are saying through my com. "It's done."

"And the Diamond?" Joe asks.

"She's fine." Aw, thanks for being concerned about me Joe. And...that's when it hits me, Joe knows who I am. God, I am in so much trouble!

From behind us, I hear a grunt and see Black lung for us. The Flash and I both step out of the way, but didn't count on Black bulldozing forward and going through the glass windows. Barry speeds over and holds onto Black. "Hang on!"

I rush over and help him, keeping a sturdy grip on him. "No!" Does he want to die?

Just as I pull him up, another hand grows from Black's arm and pulls him from our grasp and with that...he fell.

* * *

"I tried to save him." Barry says as we stand in the lab, watching a new report on Danton and his death.

"Doesn't sound like he wanted to be saved." Wells says. "Some people, when they break, they can't be put together again."

"...Some people heal even stronger." It's true. Sara did.

Cisco sighs and pats Barry on the back, "Well, at least Multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else."

The five of us share a look, before laughing. "Multiplex?" I repeat. "Amazing, Ramone, amazing."

"Told you I'd come up with a name." Cisco says, placing his lollipop back into his mouth.

Barry smiles once more and wraps an arm around me, "Y'know, I may be the one in the suit doing all the running, but when I'm out there helping people along side the Diamond, making a difference, you're all out there with me... I finally realized something, we were all struck by lightning."

I wipe a fake tear and give him a tight hug, "I think I'm gonna start crying." The others laugh at my actions. "I really do love Team Flash."

**Comment to make me happy! Love you all! Favorite, heart, follow, comment, and the whole nine yards!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time to get a filler chapter! Have fun reading it! Outfit on !**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"So, how long has this been going on?"

I bite my lip and stare into my mug of white pumpkin hot chocolate. "For about as long as I have been out of my coma. It mainly started after I got to Starling City." Joe is silent.

After the events of yesterday, the death of Danton Black, Joe has been trying to corner me. Finally, he has caught me and has forced me down to talk. As you can tell, he is not very happy about the whole Diamond shindig.

"Why the hell are you doing this, Ana?" Joe asks, "This is not a game, this is not a joke. You worked with the Arrow, the Hood. He has killed people and has brought nothing but bad luck to Starling City!"

Clenching my fists, I defend Oliver, "He helped make Starling City a better place! So what if he killed a few people? He did it for the good of his city and has sacrificed more than you know for Starling."

Joe sucks in a breathe. "Do you know who he is behind that mask? What type of person he is?"

"Yes, I do." I state, "And I can't tell you. What I _can_ tell you, is that the man under that hood is great. He's strong, carrying a lot of weight on those shoulders, is able to do the dirty jobs no one wants to do, and always protects his family. He is a hero."

"I don't care about that, Anastasia!" Joe exclaims, "What I care about is you! How this is effecting your life! You could die out there at any time. This isn't a game! You can't just take the law into your own hands and run around acting like a hero. It's-"

I cut Joe off, "It's what, Joe? It's a job for the police? Newsflash! The police can not handle the people I go up against!" Joe is thrown aback by me raising my voice, "I have seen things you wouldn't believe and trust me when I say this, your nightmares of death are far less horrific than this," I lower my voice, "I became the Diamond to protect those who can't help themselves. I joined the Arrow to fight against those who prey on the weak. This is my battle, my war. I _want_ to do. I _want_ to be a hero. I don't care if I die, I just want the people I love to be safe."

Joe is silent. He hasn't heard me yell since, well, forever. He sighs and rubs his forehead. "Does Barry know?"

"No," I shake my head, "He doesn't and he can't."

"And why is that?" Joe pries, "He's running around in a suit just like you."

I scoff at his words. "It's more than just complicated." Joe send me a look of confusion, "What I do affects not only me, but my family as well. Along with the Arrow. Not only that, but Joe, do you realize how hard it will be for Barry to believe that I have finally accepted the impossible? After all the times I've shut him down? I-I just need to find a good time to tell him, thats all."

"And what if Barry finds out the hard way? What then?" Joe presses on.

I shrug, "Then...I don't know. I have no control over his emotions."

Joe rubs his temple. "I don't like this, Ana. I don't like the fact of you going out there along with Barry and risking your lives. You two are like my kids," I smile softly at the thought. "You practically lived at our house, even though you were grounded to your grandmother. You're like my other daughter, you and Iris are my girls. I don't want either of you getting hurt. Same goes for Barry."

I smile at Joe, showing off my white teeth. "I know, Joe, but this is something I _have_ to do."

* * *

"One tuna melt on whole grain with lettuce and onion, fresh fruit as a side, plus a delicious strawberry lemonade!" Barry announces, placing the order on my desk.

I grin and inhale the smell of delicious food. "Thank you, Barry. What'd you order?"

Every Wednesday, Barry gets us lunch at this adorable little deli called Delish. It's amazing and the people are super friendly all the time. Barry has been getting us food there for the last year and we get free drinks since we go there so often.

"Guess." Barry says, sitting down next to me.

"Hm," I ponder for a moment. "Sweet potato fries, cheese and sausage panini with spinach, and maybe some ambrosia?"

"Ding ding ding!" Barry exclaims, taking out his panini from his bag, "We have a winner! I also got an apple with three orders of everything you just said."

I scoff at him, "You're lucky, you know that? Since you have super fast metabolism thingy, you won't get fat. As for me, I have to watch myself!"

"Please, with your muscle plus your regular metabolism, you burn most of the calories you eat. Remember, muscles-"

"-burn calories, I know, I know," I finish, "I may be blonde, but I sure as hell am _not_ stupid,"

Barry smiles and bites into his panini, "Never said that," I roll my eyes and open my bag. The first thing I pull out is small and wrapped in kitchen foil.

"The hell is this?" I ask.

Barry swallows his food and answers, "Cookie. They were giving them out for free at the deli,"

"Hm, well since I love sweets so much, cookie comes first," I unwrap the foil and prepare to bite into the cookie. When I do open unravel the foil, I'm about to eat the cookie, but am stopped by my gasp. "Oh my God," It was _not _a cookie. "How did you find it?"

Barry sets down his food and takes the necklace from my hand, "When they were going through Black's house, Joe found it. He gave it to me yesterday and I decided to surprise you,"

I feel tears prick in my eyes, but force them down, "I thought it was gone forever," I stand up and embrace Barry tightly, "Thank you, Barry,"

"Welcome," He pulls away and hold the necklace up for me, "Want me to put it on you?" I nod and turn around for Barry, lifting up my hair. I feel the cool connection of metal to my skin and remember the familiar feeling of a diamond around my neck. "There, it's right where it belongs,"

I smile at him once more and lightly press a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you, Barry, thank you so much,"

* * *

**Ana...God, you can be blind woman! UGH! Anyways, I may have some trouble updating for a while. I several major projects coming up, plus I've been having some health issues. But minus that, NEXT WEEK IS MY BIRTHDAY! I was born on February 11 at 4:59 PM! On that day and that time, I came into your lives and messed you all up! Comment, I do take suggestions, love you all and favorite this to make me feel the warm and fuzzies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're back in business, baby! Hey everybody! Please don't kill me or hate me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been like this for all of my stories on all of my accounts. Life has been hard. I had several major projects I just finished along with a number of dance performances. I also was hit hard with some family matters so I've been disconnected to my writers mind. **

**HOWEVER! I am back on my feet and half way okay Also, thank you for all the favorites and follows! Thank you! I'm so happy you all like it! If you haven't pressed that star button or radio signal button, please do. It means a lot to me. Thank you for your support of both me, the story, and Ana. We love you all and hope you have a great day! Ciao~ OH! The outfit for the second part of the chapter is up. The outfit from the filler is the same one in part A of this chapter. Part B is also up on profile/bio**

* * *

**(PART A)**

"Regular movie scale, that was like a seven or an eight. Zombie movie scale, it was like a four tops,"

I give Barry a look of confusion as we walk out of the movie, Blue Devil 2; Hell To Pay. "There's a zombie movie scale?"

"Yep," Barry answers me, but somehow his answer turns into a full blown geek mode, "Did you know that zombies existence in nature? There's a species of fungi that infects ants, 'causing the ants to attack plants that can release spores, which in turn effect new hosts- I'm going full nerd again, aren't I?"

"Yep," I answer, popping leftover popcorn in my mouth, "Don't worry, I forgive you. You are still the cutest geek that I know. Anywho, I've been wondering something lately,"

"And what have you been wondering?" Barry asks.

I smile and tease him, "How do you feel about _the Streak_?"

"I think it is a very bad name for myself, and that Iris is getting way too into it," Barry answers, "And you encouraging her is not helping!"

"Hey, I'm trying to support our good friend. I'm not gonna go telling her that you have a little secret, mister," I bop his nose with my index finger, "Besides, the only real lead she has is a picture, and it's blurry. Here, see," Taking out my phone, I flip to the photo and hold it up to Barry's face.

There is a beat before Barry responds, "...I see your boyfriend's calling."

"Oh," I turn the phone back to me and look at the caller ID, "Is it okay if I take this? He's leaving for a some work stuff and needs to leave me the key," Barry nods and I then answer the phone, "Hey, Simon, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

I walk a few feet away from Barry and begin to talk, "Great. The movie was good, we definitely have to go see it."

"You'll see a movie twice just for me? Wow, you must really love me." Simon says cockily from the other end.

I roll my eyes, "Hush. So, you about to go off?"

"Yep, sorry again about this. My boss just wants me to come to this meeting with him and I'll be gone for just one day."

"It's fine, I understand. I'm just surprised that we have only one key at the moment. We seriously need to copy one."

"Agreed," Simon says, "I put it under the mat,"

I nod my blonde head, "Got it. So, I'll see you later, love you."

"Back at you, beautiful, bye. Oh! And tell Barry 'hi'!"

I feel a gust of wind and see Barry standing there. He looks too innocent. Wait… "Did you just do what I think you just did while I was on the phone?"

Barry gives me a false look of innocence, "Did what? I have no idea what you're talking about," I roll my eyes and give him a playful shove, "Hey, do you wanna get a bite? I'm feeling a little famished."

"Seriously?" I give Barry a look of disbelief, "After the Mongolian barbeque we had before the movie and the extra large popcorn we had at the movie, how are you not fat?"

Barry shrugs, "Running."

"I swear to God, if you don't get fat, I will be."

* * *

**(PART B)**

Skip to the next day, and Barry, Joe, and I are at a crime scene that involves one of the crime families of Central City. It's a pretty big deal since there are not that many crime families in Central City in general. Not to mention they are supposed to be all equally intimidating.

"Barry, Ana?" Barry and I look up from examining the bodies and see Joe walking towards us, "Anything?"

"Signs of histotoxic hypothesis." Barry answers Joe.

I frown at Barry for a split second, "Joe doesn't speak geek, Barry," I then turn to Joe and begin to explain, "The cells in the'r bodies weren't able to utilize oxygen. It's consistent with exposure to poison gas."

"What kind of poison?" Joe asks.

Barry shakes his head, "We'll need to a lung sample, see if we can narrow it down,"

Eddie strides over to us fro the other side of the room and begins to talk, "The only other exit was bolted from the inside, they were trapped. I was thinking someone pumped gas in from the outside, but witnesses say the street was empty."

"So, it was from the inside," Joe concludes, "That means that there should be a canister or a container left behind. The gas just didn't come in by itself,"

Barry stands up and says, "Unless it had a mind of it's own." Joe, Eddie, and I give Barry the 'wtf?' look.

"Eddie, would you mind canvassing again? Somebody had to have seen something suspicious," Eddie nods and Joe and I turn to Barry, "Okay, explain."

"The boss collapsed by the table," Barry begins pointing to all of the victims, "This guy made it ten feet away, that guy had a chance to move off and fire three shots into the window trying to break the glass, but they all started in the same spot, which means they should have all been affected by the gas at the same time, but instead it's as if-"

"They were attacked one by one." Joe finishes.

I face palm right then and there, "So, were dealing with an evil, murderous metahuman of gas. Now, I've seen it all."

"My gut feeling, if we're going to solve this one," Joe motions to the three of us, "We're going to need backup, including your sparkly friend."

I sigh and flip out my phone, knowing what we had to do, "I'll tell them we're on our way."

* * *

"Fascinating." Wells states as he looks over the evidence we have given them, "A human that can manipulate poisonous gas."

"Is it just poisonous gas or can he control all air related substances?" Cisco questions.

"And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological or psychological?" Caitlin adds on to the many questions that are hurting my brain.

"This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances." Wells answers Caitlin.

"You mean connecting gases on a molecular level?" Cisco asks and Wells gives him a nod for an answer, "That is ridiculously cool."

Joe doesn't really know what to make of what he just experienced. "They get really excited about this stuff."

"That's a bit of an understatement, don't you think?" I mutter under my breathe. Honestly, they get way too overwhelmed out at all the different metahumans we're starting to come across. It's actually kinda exhausting.

"The only thing I get excited about, is putting criminals behind bars," Joe says, "Except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle metahumans."

"Then it's good all the one's Barry and Diamond fought are-" I finish off my sentence with my finger cutting across my throat and then sticking my tongue out to the side.

So, unless we're planning on executing every superhuman criminal we stop," Our three scientist friends look up at Joe, "You geniuses are going to have to come up with some place else to hold them."

"A metahuman prison," Does Cisco seem _way _too happy with that idea? "Sweet."

Wells adds on, "Until we find a way to remove their powers." He looks up at me and we share a mutual look. Until he finds a cure to get me 'undiamonded'. I still don't want to be like this, I just want to be normal again. This whole thing is just screwing up my life in general. Social and emotional.

"...There's a place here that might hold them," Cisco says. There is a beat before Caitlin, Wells, and I know what he's talking about.

"You can't be serious," Caitlin says in disbelief, "We haven't been down there since the-"

I cut Caitlin off so she wouldn't get emotional, "It's quardended off, Cisco."

"Cisco is right, it could be modified as a makeshift prison." Wells agrees to Cisco's idea.

I scoff slightly, "You're joking, right? There's a reason it's off limits, you know."

"What could?" Oh, forgot Barry and Joe are right next to me and have no idea what the hell the four of us are talking about.

"The particle accelerator," Wells tells Barry and Joe. Looking over at Caitlin, I can see her slipping into the past.

Main reason I do not like that idea is Caitlin. I know what the particle accelerator did to her when it exploded. It took away her fiancé, Ronnie Raymond from her. And just as I didn't like to be reminded of what happened to my family, Caitlin doesn't like to be reminded of what happened the night that started all of this. This is one of the things Caitlin and I can emotionally connect on.

"Caitlin, Ana? Did you hear me? I said we're going down the accelerator ring," Wells tells us as we both break from our thoughts.

"Actually Dr. Wells," Barry jumps in, "I could use their help identifying the poison gas."

"Okay," Wells answers. I can see Caitlin sigh with relief.

Barry looks at Caitlin and I, the only two girls on the team, "If that's okay with you two."

Caitlin nods, "Let's go. Ana?"

I grab my coat and take Caitlin by the hand, "C'mon girl, time to see where we play police."

**Truth time, I cut this chapter short. I know, I'm mean. I had planned to make it the whole episode, but I realized that I wouldn't finish it till late tonight and I just really needed to give this chapter to you. Hope you all enjoyed, the second half should be out and finished by tonight. COMMENT, HEART, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys get some flashback in this… also, ANNOUNCEMENT! Because I love (obsessed) with the Avengers (comics and movies), I rebooted an old story of mine! It's called Mad and I hope you'll all read it! Ciao!**

* * *

"Welcome to the CCPD." Barry introduces as he, Caitlin, and I walk into our place of work.

"So, this is part of your guys day job. Wow." I truly can't tell if Caitlin is surprised or not.

"I'm gonna rip out your hearts and eat 'em for lunch." A passing drunk says, stepping between the three of us with Officer Greg behind him.

"Delightful." Caitlin using sarcasm, a first for everything.

"Lab rats," A gun is shoved to my chest by Detective Stacy, "Need prints off this gun pronto." Nice to see you to.

"Allen!" Singh yells, "Where the hell is that fiber analysis on the Olaf case?"

"Upstairs, it's all finished," Yeah, uh huh, sure, "I can just run up and bring down." Barry walks out and turns a corner up the stairs.

Singh scoffs, "With you that could take three days from now, I'll go with you." He begins to walk away and Caitlin and I follow.

"Welcome to our life," I mutter to Caitlin, "Lots of yelling or orders."

Singh notices Caitlin as we catch up with him and asks her, "Who are you?"

"Doctor Caitlin Snow," She answers, "Barry and Ana's personal physician." Okay, that's partially true. She does have to come over to my house and fix me up when I rip something, same goes for Barry.

When we get upstairs, papers are scattered everywhere and Barry stands there with the file, "The fiber analysis for the Olaf case, lie you asked for, sir"

Singh takes the file hesitantly, as if it's not real. He shakes his head before turning away and saying, "Clean up your lab, it's a mess."

"Delightful, isn't he?" I say before I sit myself in my chair and Barry begins the analysis. This would take a while, maybe an hour. I let out a yawn and burrow into my chair, and unintentionally slip into memory.

"_What the hell was that? I had him," I told Oliver as we reentered the hideout, "You shouldn't have interfered."_

"_Actually, I should have," Oliver said, getting in my face, "You were both untrained and reckless. You could have gotten yourself killed if I hadn't stepped in. I'm only go to say this once, Ana, you have no idea what you're doing."_

_I narrowed my eyes, "And you do?"_

"_Actually, yes I do. I have an actual goal; to save this city. You are just fueled with rage from your parents death, rage from revenge. You-"_

"_Shut up," I cut him off, but he continues._

"_No, I won't shut up, Anastasia. The reason you're doing this is because of your parents death and Barry. That's your only reason. You just want to-"_

_I materialize into diamond and the echoing sound of rock connecting to skin ripples through the base, "I said shut up."_

_Oliver, who has been knocked to the ground, spits out blood before he quickly sweeps me under my feet, using his left leg to knock me down to my butt, "I call the shots around here, not you." He stands up fully and I glare at him._

"_You may be in charge of them," I point to the others, who observed our stand off, "But you're sure as hell not in charge of me."_

I wake up to Barry asking a question, "Ronnie, what was he like?" This grabs my attention and I sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "You just never talk about him that much."

Why is it that as soon as relationships are mentioned, I suddenly become very interested?

I lurch forward as Caitlin starts to answer, "We met when we were working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer. He liked to joke he was basically a very high priced plumber," Barry and I both smiled in amusement, "We were very different. You might have noticed I can be a bit...guarded. Ronnie knew how to make me laugh. He used to say we were like fire and ice. He wasn't supposed to be there that night," Caitlin's voice cracked, "He was just there for me. He hadn't-" The computer beeps, interrupting Caitlin. She immediately changes subject and become involved with the diagnostic, "It says that there was no residue of gas in the tissue; poisonous or otherwise."

"Must've evaporated," Barry comments, "We'll need to get a fresh sample."

I am about to agree until Caitlin is caught by something else, "Wait, this can't be right," Caitlin shows us the paper, "It says that there are two distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue."

My brow furrows, "How would someone elses DNA get into the victim's lungs? I don't see any logical connection."

"Let me check," Barry begins to double check the diagnostic and database, "There's no DNA match in the database."

"I don't understand," Caitlin states, as confused as Barry and I, "Why would a chemical attack leave behind another person's DNA inside the victim?"

Barry looks at us, "What if the metahuman we're looking for doesn't control gas?" I don't understand, "What if he becomes it?"

It hits me like a ton of bricks right there, "Oh _mierda_."

"Did you just curse in Spanish?" Caitlin questions.

"Yes, but that's not important," I answer quickly, "This is the missing link! It explains everything! The reasons that there was no evidence of a gas tank or entry was because he evaporated and entered in that form. Thus allowing him to kill off the victims without leaving any evidence of himself. Only thing he probably doesn't count on is us. God, I love metahuman knowledge!"

Barry and Caitlin give me a look that crosses between confused and freaked out. At that moment, the police radio went off in our lab, "All available units, we have a report of a toxic attack at the Central City Shopping Center."

Barry immediately gets up and goes to the locker in which his suit is stored. Caitlin tries to stop him, "Barry, don't. We don't know what we're facing yet. It's not safe."

He didn't listen to her, and I don't argue because he's not gonna listen to me, "Caitlin, Ana, I have to go." In a (no pun intended) flash, Barry is gone.

Caitlin turns to me, "You have you suit?"

I open my purse and flash her the darkness, "You really don't need to ask."

* * *

**I know it was short, it was longer but I decided to shorten it so it could come out tonight. Hope you all are well and PLEASE check out Mad, my Avengers story. Love you all! Ciao~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, a lot of stuff happened. Had to move houses, had unpack the new house. Lots of stuff. Very tired.**

* * *

"Cisco, where's Barry now?" I ask Cisco through my com, five minutes after I take off for the mall.

"Um, Ana, please don't freak out."

I stop right on the top of Victoria Secret's, my stomach seems to drop by the way Cisco is speaking, "Why would I freak out?" Cisco is silent and I can hear faint yelling through the com, "Cisco?!"

Cisco waits about a minute to answer, "Please don't freak out, but Barry isn't at the mall."

"Then where is he?" I sigh, "I can't be standing here forever!"

"He's here in S.T.A.R. Labs."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know!" Cisco shouts back, "The metahuman we're chasing did something to him and he can't breathe. I- whatever. Just get here and quick! Don't try and find our metahuman, just get back here. We need to regroup."

My body goes numb and I breathe in slowly, "Okay." I run forward and jump to the next roof.

"And Ana?"

"Yes?"

"...Hurry."

* * *

The sliding doors open and I storm through to our makeshift infirmary, "What happened?!"

Cisco looks over and at e and swallows, "He was infected by our metahuman. We were able to-"

"Is he okay?!" I cut Cisco off, my hands curling and uncurling at every passing moment, phasing between flesh and diamond.

"He's fine, Ana. Unconscious, but he's fine," Caitlin walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "We were also able to get a sample of our metahuman. Like we thought, he can't control gas; he becomes it."

"This could possible help us to identify our new metahuman, maybe even find a way to stop him." Doctor Wells rolls up, "We are lucky that Barry heals fast. If he didn't, we wouldn't have been able to cure him."

I walk over to where Barry is and see he has his same old, stupid, careless, slightly adorable, sleeping face on. Placing my hand over his, I brush away a few strands of his hair, "I should have gotten there quicker."

"Impossible," Wells says,"Even at your top speed, you are no match for Barry. However, if you told him that you were the Diamond, I am sure you two could-"

I cut him off, "Partner up? Yeah, I'm sure he'll want to be my partner after I've lied to him for, what? A month?"

Caitlin gives me a small smile, "You don't know what his reaction will be if you don't try to tell him."

I was about to respond, but Barry begins to stir. I stiffen and straighten myself, "I'll go change. He should be seeing Ana, not the Diamond, when he wakes up."

* * *

Sitting next to Barry, I watch him stir from his slumber and his eyes flutter open. He gives a moan of pain and wiggles around a bit.

"The streak lives." Cisco says, a plastered smile on his face.

"You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly." I give Caitlin a short glare, "Just being realistic."

Barry gives another moan and winces, "My chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette," I give Barry a look of disappointment, "Yeah, teen me lived for danger."

"You shouldn't be joking, Barry. You almost-"

Barry stops me, "I didn't."

Doctor Wells breaks through our conversation, "Now that we have a sample, we'll get to work analyzing it, figure out the makeup of the poison. Maybe get a clue as to his human identity."

"Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist...The Mist!" Cisco begins to smile widely as I help Barry sit up, "Okay, that's his name, end of discussion."

I give a roll of my eyes and turn to Barry, "Do you want anything? Water? Soda? Cronut?"

Barry shakes his head at my offers, "I need to get to the station."

He gets up to move, but I stop him, "You need to rest."

"I need to talk to Joe." He tries to push by me, but I am a brick wall in his path.

"No. Not happening. Sit your butt down, now," This is where a stare off begins between the two of us. Me looking up at him and him looking down on me due to our five inch height difference, "I'm not moving Barry Allen, neither are you."

"Sorry, Ana." There is a gust of wind and a streak of red before Barry is nowhere to be seen.

"Barry Allen!"

* * *

I have no clue why us humans love coffee and tea so much, but after having a minor freak out over Barry, I needed something to pick me up. So, I called my coffee delivery girl, Iris West. Well, technically she called me and I told her to bring me coffee when we meet up.

"One matcha green tea latte for a Miss Anastasia Cazares."

I smile as Iris places the warm cup in my hand before sitting down on the park bench with me, "You're golden, Iris, golden," Taking a sip of the warm liquid, I fully turn to her, "So, what'd you wanna talk about."

Leaning forward, Iris rubs her hands together, "Remember in highschool how we both dated religiously?"

At the mention of highschool, I think of two overly flirtatious girls with way too much time to kill, "Yeah. We were both such tramps, barely staying with the same guy for a week."

"We, both of us," She motions between us, "Never really dated seriously until now. I mean, the longest guy I dated was Bryan Tucker and that was for barely two months."

"Yes and?" I question, drinking more of my latte.

"Eddie wants me to tell my dad about our relationship, but-" Her voice flatters, "Eddie has been my longest relationship I've ever had. Between everything that goes on, I've never really settled, but with Eddie...I'm scared, Ana. What if I tell my dad and everything changes? What if, after I tell my dad, I lose Eddie because it really become real and I screw up."

Immediately, I understood. This is how I felt about telling Barry I was a metahuman, how I felt about living with Simon. What if I tell Barry and he's angry? What if he's not?

"Iris," I put my hand on top of hers, "I felt the same way when I told Simon I loved him. He said to me, but I wouldn't say it back. It was because I was scared. Not knowing is scary. You're right, we can both easily screw up our relationships," I give a smile, "But we don't take a leap of faith, we may end up losing the best thing we had going for us. You want my advice? Tell your dad. Talk to Eddie. Make it real."

Iris smiles back at me, before embracing me in a hug, "This is why you're my best friend."

I shrug as we break apart, "I know." My phone begins to ring more ironic music and I sinfully answer it, "Sup."

"Ana, I need you to get back here ASAP. We were finally able to identify the gas from Barry's lungs. You need to be-"

"I will, I will. I'm just at the park. I should be there in less than five minutes. Ciao." I hang up on Cisco and stand up, "I have to go pick Barry up from S.T.A.R. Labs, he was getting some check up thing."

Iris stands up next to me, "I can go with you if-"

I cut her off, "No. You need to go to the station and talk to Eddie. Take my advice, West. Take the leap of faith and jump."

* * *

"Check this out," Cisco says as Barry and caitlin enter on way and I another, "It's a three dimensional molecular model of the gas we retrieved from your lungs."

"We have identified the toxin-"

"Hydrogen cyanide?" Barry questions.

I shook my head, studying the model, "No, it doesn't have the normal molecular make up for it."

"That is because something else is laced in with the cyanide; a sedative." Wells says, sipping from his thermos.

"But sedatives are mainly used on criminals on death row." I think aloud.

Barry does a face palm, "Of course," He turns to Caitlin "The night of the explosion, find out if anyone was executed."

"Why?" Wells asks just as I understand what Barry is thinking.

"Like Ana said, that sedative is given to criminals on death row, before they go to the gas chamber and breathe in-"

"Hydrogen cyanide." I finish.

"That's right." Wells mutters in agreement.

"There was someone executed that night," A mug shot appears on screen, "Kyle Nimbus."

"That's him." Barry states

Caitlin continues, "He was a hit man from the Darbinyan crime family - they turned on him and testified. Judge Teresa Howard was the judge at his trial, she sentenced him to death." Everyone that wronged him, that who he is going after. That is the list.

"He must have been affected by the explosion _while_ he was being gassed." Wells says

"The records indicate that his execution was completed." Cisco says in a confused tone.

I snap my fingers in realization, "That why he didn't come up in the DNA database. He is classified as dead."

Barry sucks in a breathe, "He said there was one more person on his list. Check the arrest record. Who caught him? That could be his next attack."

Caitlin types quickly and then freezes up, "Barry...The lead detective...It's Joe."

Flipping out his phone, Barry furiously put in Joe's number, but only to have it go to voicemail. He then tries Eddie, who thankfully picks up, "Eddie!...Hey, do you know where Joe went? He's not picking up his cell," Barry paces as he speaks, "...Eddie it's really important. I need to know here he went..." Barry pulls the phone from his ear with a look of shock.

"Barry," Caitlin caught his attention with her voice, "I reverse engineered an antidote to the toxin. I hope you won't need it."

Pulling out his suit, I hold it for Barry, "Go kick ass." Barry makes a move for the suit, but I halt him, "And. Don't. Get. Killed." In a blur of red, the suit and Barry are gone, "Caitlin," I turn to the pale girl, "I'm going out, you're on my com."

* * *

"Barry is in Iron Heights, he used the antidote on Jo so be careful. The sensors put Nimbus directly outside, Barry should be there soon." Caitlin says

"Got it." I skid my bike to a stop as a bald figure emerges and a scarlet speedster appears by my side.

"Come to finish what the gas chamber couldn't?"

"You're going somewhere you can't hurt anyone ever again." The Flash says

"Wrong." Nimbus replies, before forming into his gas form.

Caitlin tells us both, "You need to stay away from him, Barry. Do not breathe him in."

I am pulled from my bike and am thrown around thanks to Barry's speed. "I'm not sure how that helps me, guys."

Nimbus materializes again and I charge at him, only to fall through him and slam into my bike, "Ouch."

"You can't fight him, just keep him coming at you. That should zap his strength," Caitlin says

Wells adds, "Gas is the least stable form of matter. This metahuman will not be able to stay in his mist form for long. His particles will need to reform."

I turn to Barry, "Split up?" I suggest "I'll go left, you go right?"

Barry nods before Nimbus turns to gas once more. I place myself back on my back before making a skidded circle and firing off the the left. With a gas trail on my tail, I push the gas harder and harder until it has disappeared. When it has, I turn around and press on till I collide with Kyle Nimbus, knocking him to the ground and to the side.

I smirk "Ouch."

We win."

* * *

Entering with Eddie and Iris, I see a tired looking Joe and a sleepy looking Barry. Iris rushes to her father and gives him a large hug, then allow me to hug him.

"I'm glad you're not dead." I tell him

Joe laughs, "Me too, Ana, me too." He then eyes Eddie and Iris together. He definitely knew.

"We should let you guys talk, c'mon Allen." The two of us back out of the room, then close the door. Just as it does, I punch Barry hard in the arm.

"Ow! Ana-" I shut him up by embracing him in a hug.

"You jerk," I mutter into his sweater, "Do you know how many heart attacks you gave me today? I thought you might die." Barry put his head on top of mine, "If you do something like that again, I'm going to be the one killing you, not the metahumans."

"Well then you may have to kill me a couple times, 'cause it's always gonna be dangerous." Barry says.

"I know…" I say softly, "But I just want you to always come home...to me."

* * *

_There is no question about it; life can suck. It hurts. Bad things happen. People die, people get hurt, you lose the ones you love. It's unavoidable. But at the same time, through all the pain, you have to push through. You have to think of what you have left to love. Life can be hurtful and awful, but it can also be beautiful and wondrous. It's natural to be afraid of losing the people I love. But that can just make you want to love those people more. That's what will fuel me. I know that it's dangerous and scary, but I'd rather die than see them hurt. So, I'll do the impossible, I be strong for them, I will be the heroine._

* * *

**I am literally dancing around my room because I'm so happy I finished this chapter! Tell me what you thought and please don't say "update". Also, when should Barry learn Ana is the Diamond? I'm still deciding so help me please! Name an episode or a way. Love you all so much and I will try to update when I can. Love you all! Bye!**


End file.
